I Trust You
by Vodams
Summary: Kim is responsible for two babies..what happened to their parents..click and find out! The 19th chapter has been added! Please R&R!
1. What Happened?

**This is a new story..Kim is Twenty six..and I hope all of you enjoy and leave a review!!**

_**Miami, Florida  
**__**8:30 p.m.**_

Kim got out of her car after a long day at work.." I hope that Willa is home and maybe we can talk and play with the babies." Kimberly mumbled as she walked through the pathway that lead to her one floor apartment when she noticed her friend's door cracked open.." Willa..Willa are you and Jack home." Kimberly asked as she crept up to the door and cautiously peeked in through the crack as the door moved open further then Kim backed up when she spotted a set of feet laying on the carpeted floor next to another set of feet.." Oh my god." Kim let her hand cover her mouth before she stumbled with her pocket book and frantically tried to locate her cell phone all the while see her friend and her husband feet laying next together as she finally got to her phone and dialed 9-1-1

_**Miami Police Department**_

" What's your emergency.." The Dispatcher asked

" Um..y-y-ye-yes I need the police and an Ambulance at Hills Apartment Co-Complex." Kim answered nervously as she kept looking around here and back into the apartment

" Is there something else."

" My f-fri-iends are next to each other..I f-found t-their door ajared when I was coming home.

_Waa...waaa...waaa._

Kim slowly bit her lip.." Just send the damn paramedics..Apartment 5b.." Kim closed the phone and breathed in and out before she made her way inside the apartment and carefully made her way into the house and shuddered when she saw that her friend was laying next to her husband facing him with blood pooling out around her and her husband with multiple gunshots.." Willa and Jack..I'm so sorry."

_Waaaaa..waaaaaa_

Kim inched her way down the hallway and into the baby room and over to the crib to see two squirming five month old twins crying.." There..there..it's ok..I'm here with you..shhhhh...ssshhhhhh." Kim said as she leaned over the railing and rubbed both of the babies as she constantly checked around her until the sirens blared closely to the apartments

The Ambulance and three Police cars entered the parking lot of the Hills Apartment Complex

Most of the neighbors peaked out of the windows as the Police Officers hurried through the Complex Entrance with their guns aimed and the Paramedics following behind them with the gurney as they located the apartment

" This is the Miami Police..come on out."

" I'm back here with the babies." Kim answered

" Oh God.." One of the Police Officers said as he lowered his weapon once he approached the bodies and placed his two fingers against the Male's neck.." No Pulse." the officer checked the Female.." No Pulse on this one either."

The Paramedics nodded then quickly started to assess the deceased bodies

" I want you and Parker to search the outside and the back..I'll go and talk to the woman in the back."

" Okay Chaines." the other officer acknowledged then he walked out the back while the other one went out front

Officer Chaines checked the bathroom and other bedroom before going into the Nursery Room where Kim was waiting as the babies was calmed and awake.." I need to hear from you Miss..starting with your name."

" Kimberly Harte..I was arriving home at 8:30 tonight..when I walked pass Willa and Jack's apartment the front door was cracked open..and I know I shouldn't have entered the apartment..but I did anyway and when I called 9-1-1 to report the homicde..I heard the babies crying..I've known them for two years. Me and Willa talked everyday..as well visited almost everyday..I didn't expect to come home tonight to find both of my friends dead." Kim said as she started to cry

The Police Officer wrote down the information before asking his next question.." What are their last names."

" Wilkenson."

" Do they have any known relatives that can be contacted."

" No sir..they have a phonebook out in the drawer next to the refrigerator.."

" Okay..for right now you need to get them together and all of the clothes, pampers and anything else cause they will have to be with you unless your not capable of taking care of them both."

Kimberly turned around a little bit looking over at the babies who were looking up at her sucking on their pacifiers.." I was there when Willa delivered them and she made me their Godmother..so I will be taking them with me but I'm gonna need some help getting everything in my car and a few suitcases out of my apartment."

" Very Well..I dispatch another officer to come over to your apartment..but this apartment has been dubbed as double homicide." Officer Chaines informed

Kim nodded and went over to the closet and pulled two suitcases and started to fill them up with babies clothes footies and toys then she went over to changing table and took out everything that she could grab into her arms before carefully sitting into one of the diaper bags then whatever else she left behind and into the next one before she picked up their outer wear suits and layed the blue one on the changing table then she went over to the crib and picked up the baby boy " Hey Demetrius..guess what baby..you and Desiree are coming with Godmommy..I won't let nothing happen to either of you."

Kim said as she placed a gentle kiss onto his forehead then gently placed him on the changing table and started to dress him in his outerwear then Kim picked him up and sat him in his carseat and went over to Desiree and picked her up and carried her over to the table and layed her down after kissing her on the forehead then started dressing her before she placed her into her carseat

Officer Chaines picked up the bags and carried them out to the Living Room where an female officer was waiting

Kim picked up the two carseats and walked into the Living Room behind the officer after doing a double take around the nursery

" Miss Harte..this is Officer Elliot..she'll be accompanyning you to your apartment and to a nearest hotel of your choice." Officer Chaines informed as he handed over the multiple bags over to the other officer

Kim nodded her head and placed blankets over the babies faces before leaving the apartment and going over to hers.." Can you wait out here..I'm just gonna get whatever I need and head over to the hotel."

" Of Course Ma'am.." Officer Elliot said

Kim quickly dashed into her apartment and went to her room grabbed her large suitcase and tossed it on the bed then dashed over to her dresser and threw open the top drawers and grabbed her underwear and bras, and T-shirts then went over to the bed and threw them in then went back over to the drawer and emptied in the same fashion..then she went into the bathroom and grabbed what was necessary and placed them into her suitcase followed by her jeans, shorts, socks then she flipped the lid over and zipped it up and dragged it out into the hallway and out grabbed her mail and went back out the door

" I called over an fellow officer to help us ladies out.."

" Good Evening Ma'am..I'm Officer Lopez."

" Hello..I'm ready..I just have to stop by the mailbox and get my mail from there." Kim said as the two officer gathered up the suitcases and diaper bags while Kim closed and locked the door and picked up the carseats and led them through the pathway and over to wall of mailboxes..took out her keys and unlocked the small door and where an brown envelope with her name on it and the rest of her mail ' that's Willa's handwriting' Kim took the mail out and closed the door back and went over to the window.." Fredrick..I'm not coming back so please do whatever what you want with my old apartment.."

" Why are all of these cops here."

" Where were you." Kim asked

" I left out to go run some errands.." Fredrick says

" Well go down to 5b and found out." Kim replied then walked out the door with the other officers behind her following her to her truck. Kim unlocked the back of the trunk and the officers started loading up the back while Kim secured the babies carseats in the backseat

" We'll follow you Miss Harte." Officer Elliot reported as they walked over to the cruiser and got in

Kim climbed into the front seat and started her car and backed out of the parking spot then put the car into drive and headed over to Best Western Hotel.." I will make sure you two get the justice you two deserved." Kim mumbled as she drove through the city

_**That's all for the first chapter..I hope to hear from any of you**_

_**Tay**_


	2. Flashbacks and tears

**Here's a new chapter..and I only own the names that I've mentioned**

Kim and the two Police Officers stepped off the Elevator and headed down to the hotel room Kim has be assigned up to.." Do you want me to give either of you my cell phone numbers as well as the address of my home in Angel Grove California." Kim wonderered as she sat Demetrius's carseat on the carpeted floor so that she could unlock the door  
then quickly opened the door picking up the carseat and carrying them back inside the room with the officers behind her setting the multiple bags around the table and sofa

" Your not planning to stay in Miami long are you Miss Hart?" Officer Elliot questioned

" Nope..once everything is figured out reagarding the twins..the three of us are gonna live a new life Angel Grove California until I find some place else once I get my plans settled..but I want to be kept in the loop on how the case develops." Kim answered then pulled out her wallet and handed each officer a card with her name and cell number  
on it

" Alright Miss Hart..we'll give one of these to Officer Chaines as well..enjoy the rest of your evening." Officer Lopez said as he shook her hand

" We'll try to get to bottom of this case so that your friends can get the justice they deserve and whomever did this to get the punishment they coming to them."

Officer Elliot accalimed as she shook Kim's hand then turned and left the room with her fellow officer behind her

Kim went over to the door locking the top lock then went over to the bed and moved the pillows down then she pulled back the comforter as well then she went over to one of the bags and pulled out two little quilts and unfolded them across the bed then she went over and folded back the carrying handles on both seats and picked up Desiree and placed her on the bed carefully patting her back as she went back to sleep then she unbuckled Demetrius as he smiled at Kimberly briefly as he picked him up then went over to the little table and sat down while Demetrius was distracted with the new surroundings.." I know bubby a new place and not what you were used to..but Demetrius I promise you that you and Des will know about you mother and father." Kim commented as she played with the baby's fingers as he looked up into her eyes

_Ring Ring_

Kim reached over onto the table and picked up her phone and answered it.." Hello."

_" Miss Hart this is Officer Chaines."_

" Alright.." Kim said

_" The reason I'm calling you is that while the forensic attendants went over the apartment..they discovered a box with a note on top of it with your name on it.. __we checked through the box and it only have unsealed envelopes with papers or pictures inside and they all have your name on it with the children's name below __your  
name..I'm gonna send Officer Elliot over with box is that alright."_

" Yes it's fine with me Officer Chaines..is there something else I need to know."

_" Um..as of right now there seems to be quite a few fingerprints that were found around certain parts of the apartment.."_

" Well mines were on the door but not the handle..but if it'll help i'll give Officer Elliot something that has my fingerprint on it just in case..but how long will the bodies of my friends be held."

_" Until the examiner goes over the bodies and have and full autopsy report on the both of them... but as soon as I recieve word..I'll give you a call."_

" Thanks..I want to give them a proper burial..before I move back to California."

_" Okay Miss Hart..I got to go now..I just wanted to give you a heads up."_

" No problem..and thanks." Kim explained then hung up the phone setting it on the table then she looked down at Demetrius who was sleeping. Kim smiled as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss onto his forehead then stood up slowly and made her way over to the other side of the bed and carefully layed him down then covered him up with a blue blanket then she went back over to the table and sat down then glanced over at the mail. Kim reached over and picked up the large brown envelope then opened it pulling out the contents. Kim picked up the folded piece of paper and unfolded it and started to read it

_Hey Kimberly,_

_If your reading this then it has come to end for me and Jack are..we never had any money problems but certain people that had issues with me and Jack..as of right now I'm __sitting in the chair in the nursery watching over my two angels sleeping in the crib..knowing that if what the message we've recieved earlier today was gonna __happen soon I had to make sure that Desiree and Demetrius will be taken care of..I know it's not right..but me and Jack have no other living relatives and __you've been my friend for the past five years, you've been there from the moment I found out was pregnant, from the moment we came up with a way to tell __Jack that he's gonna be a daddy..do you remember that day.._

_**Flashback**_

**" I'm so happy for you Willa..you've been waiting for this day and now it's happening." Kim gushed as she hugged her friend then placed her hand ****on Willa's stomach.." You know this size won't last for long."**

**" I know and I can't wait either..Jack..Jack will be home soon I have no idea how to tell him that he's gonna be a daddy finally." Willa exclaimed ****as she started to pace**

**Kim grabbed a hold of Willa's shoulders and looked at her friend.." I have an idea..but it may be silly but effective."**

**" Just tell me Girl."**

**Kim wispered her idea into Willa's ear.." Now get moving before he arrives."**

**Willa nodded her head and dashed into her and Jack's bedroom took off her shirt and pulled on one of Jack's t-shirts then picked up a piece of paper ****and marker then scribbled down the message quickly then took a piece of tape and tagged it to her stomach then quickly came out of the room and ****hiding herself in the closet **

**Kim sat on the couch just as Jack entered the apartment.." Hey Kimberly..I think I got the wrong apartment."**

**" Whatever Jack " Kim said as she rolled her eyes at him**

**" Where's my girl " Jack asked as he took off his jacket then walked over to the closet and opened it coming face to face with his wife**

**" There she is " Kim mumbled with smile on her face**

**" Hey honey I have a prize for you..but it's under here." Willa implied as she fingered the t-shirt**

**Jack quirked an eyebrow before looking over his shoulder at Kim**

**" Jack don't worry about me." Kim stated as she got up and went to the door and opened it then closed it but stood against the wall**

**Jack slowly lifted the shirt but stopped once he spotted a piece of paper taped to Willa's stomach.." What's this."**

**" Open it Jack." Willa implied as she smiled at him**

**Jack slowly removed the paper then opened the paper and read it.." It's happening..right now..we're gonna be parents." Jack inquired as he ****stared into her light brown eyes**

**Willa nodded her head and placed her hands on her stomach.." Our Baby is growing inside me baby."**

**" Congrats you two." Kim shouted as she grabbed both of them giving them hugs**

**Jack picked up both of them and twirled them around all of them smiling and laughing**

_**End Flashback**_

Kim wiped her tears with her shirt as she continued on

_That day was memorable..and you stuck through it with me and you coached me until Jack arrived and then I had the two most important people by my side __as two new editions was born into the world..Kim me and Jack didn't want our kids growing up apart and not knowing about us..I called the hospital and told __them that in case the children gets sick..your their godmother are now their guardian as well as their mother..i had some papers already drawed up and both __of us signed them ahead of time..I trusted you with my life and now I Trust You to take care of Desiree and Demetrius your the only one who I let get back __into my life and never belittled me like those other people did..you stuck by me and Jack..Please Kim teach our kids how to be happy just like you taught __me how to be laugh again..everything is in this envelope and there is a box of pictures that we took together throughout the pregnancy..I want them to at __least know that they were loved by the three of us_

_Willa and Jack_

_Kim.. I'll never forget you..and please remeber that we'll looking down on the three of you..and don't forget us, cause we won't forget you.._

Kim placed the letter on the table and mourned the deaths of her friends as she let the tears fall.." Don't worry you two..I will not let you down."

_knock knock_

" Miss Hart it's me Officer Elliot." the other voice informed

Kim got up wiping her face as she made her way over to the door unlocking the locks and opening the door stepping aside as the Officer carried in the box and sat it on the table

" Are you alright Miss Hart?" Officer Elliot questioned

" Yeah..I just finally let the tears go over my friends deaths..and I also wanted to give you this." Kim handed the Officer her compact.." This is to match any of fingerprints to the ones that are found at the apartment..Officer Chaines knows that I touched the door..but mines was also in the nursery as well."

" Alright.." Officer Elliot says as unfolded the plastic bag and slipped the compact inside the sealed it and turned around and left the room

Kim locked the door then turned around and went over to the table and opened the box where another note with a name on it. Kim picked up the card and flipped it over

_Kim_

_These are all of the pictures we've taken each month of my pregnancy including the day I found out that I was pregnant..and the ones leading up to the leaving __the apartment, arriving at the hospital, the look on Jack's face as he entered the room, and the look on his face when Demetrius was born..I do believe that he __passed out for a couple of minutes then he passed out again on when Desiree was born..and you was snapping away along as some of the doctors brought him __back with some smelling salts..tell that told our kids when they get older..tell that a true friend only come around once in a lifetime..and you were the friend that __to me and Jack as well..he sometimes how many other lives you've affected with your smile generousity..he told one time that he wanted a little sister and you've __become the one he never had..Kim wherever you decide to live let Des and Dem know that life has it's bad and it has it's good..we lived our life to fullest and the __three of us made the best of it especially all of the happiest moments the three of us shared especially with all of the pranks we constantly pulled on one another __there is a tape at the bottom of this box that me and Jack recorded over the past and we had doctured all on one tape..and don't worry they aren't very fussy babies __but they are happy babies that smiles at the most crazziest little things or faces..I remember the day that I asked you to be their godmother.._

" I remember that day..and I accepted." Kim whispered then wiped her eyes with one hand and continued to read the rest of the note

_There were given the last name Anderson but they can share the last name Harte with them..Kim I know that I put you in this hard situation..but they were born __as twins and they share the last name.._

" And I recall the time I told you that I would not allow them to be apart not now or ever.." Kim exclaimed softly

_I hope that they live a happy and well nurtured life under your tender loving care.._

_We Love all three of you_

_Willa and Jack Wilkenson_

Kim closed the piece of paper then took the albums and envelopes out of the box along with the tape then went over to her backpack and unzipped it then made some room for the envelopes to go in without getting them bent..then she went over to the window and pushed the curtains back as she looked out into the night sky sighing then glanced up at the moon.." I promised you two that I will do what was best for them..I don't go back on any of my promises."

_Ring Ring_

Kim hurried over to her phone and picked it pressing the green talk button." Hello.

_And that's all for this chapter!!_

_Please review.._

_Tay_


	3. Something doesn't add up

**_diclaimer - I don't own the right's to Saban Characters..only the characters that I have listed in previous chapters!!_**

Kim sat in the chair waiting for the caller to speak

**" Hello Kimberly."**

" Oh hey Ashlee...what's up."

**" I'm sitting here watching the evening news and there was double murder near your apartment..are you okay."**

Kim looked over at the bed where Demetrius and Desiree was sleeping.." Yeah..I'm fine..I wasn't there until later...why are there any new news."

**" Yeah they just stretchered out the victims bodies and a couple of eyewitnesses claiming they heard gunshots fire but didn't come out ****until the police arrived."**

' Unbelievable..I would've called the cops the first sound of the shot..then maybe my friends might've had chance to live' Kim thought.." I was about to go in but I was stopped by a few officers for awhile."

**" Where are you at..I want to visit and make sure your doing alright." Ashlee commented**

" Actually I'm still sitting in my car..trying to figure out what happened to me friends." Kim said in a calm tone of voice

**" Oh you mean the victims..it's sad about what happened to them..but I'm still your friend as well Kim..maybe you can come and meet me ****since your still in your car." Ashlee proposed**

" Not tonight..I just want to get myself together before I leave Florida." Kim said

**" Why would you want to leave..you can still live here despite what happened to your **_**friends**_**...I mean stuff like this happens everyday all ****times of a day." Ashlee implied**

" You know what Ashlee..I'm getting tired right now..so I'll call you back tomorrow bye." Kim implied then hung up before even getting an reply back from Ashlee.." Something doesn't add up." Kim mumbled then she got up and went over to the television and picked up the remote and turned it on the tv and turning the volume down

_" And Now we have late breaking news..inside an apartment complex earlier today..a couple was found dead inside their apartment..the police have no __suspects at this time..however with the tragic news..the Police are making sure they go through every lead.._

Kim turned off the television then went back over to the table and picked up her cell phone and sent a text message to directly to Officer Chaines phone then turned it on vibrate and softly layed down in between the sleeping infants watching as both of them slept peacefully with the pacifiers hanging out of their mouth.." You two are in your own baby heaven.. aren't you..I swear that you two will be loved as you grow..and both your mother and father will be there everyday of your lives."

_Buzzz..Buzzzz_

Kim inched her way off the bed carefully and walked back over to the table and flipped her phone up and clicked on the read button then she read the message

_Got ur text Miss Hart..what's up_

Kim sat down in the chair all the while texting the lead officer back her reply then held it one of her hands

_Buzzzz...Buzzzzz_

Kim glanced down at the new message

_I'll call you back tomorrow morning..& thanks for the tip..officer chaines_

Kim closed her phone before plugging in the charger and laying on top of the counter sighing she glanced at the clock that read _11:15_. Kim got up and went over to the baby monitors turned on the larger one and carried the other one inside the bathroom and closed the door slightly and begun to remove her clothes and took a warm shower

_15 mins later_

Kim walked back over to the balcony door leaning against the side wall with her eyes closed tightly

_Buuzzzz..Buuzzzz_

Kim hurried over to the table and picked up her phone and flipped it up then pressing the "read" button and glanced over the message

_Hey Girl..I'm in town and I'm about five minutes away from your apartment..see ya soon_

Kim shook her head then quickly dialed the number and waited for her friend to pick up

**" Hey Girl..I'm almost there."**

" Don't go there.." Kim insisted quickly

**" Why not.."**

" Because I'm not there..come to the Best Western Hotel..five blocks pass my Apartment Complex."

**" Why am I getting this bad feeling."**

" It's worse..just come to the Best Western Hotel..room 915."

**" I'll be there in fifteen to twenty minutes tops."**

" Alright Bye..

**"See you soon girl..Bye."**

Kim hung up the phone and started to look over at the twins when both of them squirmed. Kim looked at Demetrius who settled back down and Desiree started to shift and cry. Kim got up and went to the other side of the bed and picked her up bringing her into the cradle of her arms rocking her side to side.." There..there Des..is the baby girl in need of a diaper change

Desiree slowly calmed down and looked up at Kim with wide brown eyes then she carefully went over to the diaper bags and unzipped the bad removing the changing pad, the small box of baby wipes, a pamper and onesie then she went into the bathroom and turned on the water testing the temperature before she sat down in the chair and unfolded the pad across her legs and laying Desiree on her back.." Now no little surprises missy." Kim cooed as she made a face at her goddaughter who smiled a toothless smile at her as Kim reached over into the little giftbasket that came along with one and took out the bottle of Johnson and Johnson's baby wash and uncapped it then picking up the soft like washcloth and ranned it under the water then squeezing the excess water out of the washcloth and laying it on her lap before she started to remove Desiree's clothes leaving her in her diaper and proceeded to give Desiree a nice warm washup

_**Best Western Hotel Lobby**_

" Good Evening..how may I help you." the conceirge asked

" Yes..I was just on the phone with my friend who's currently staying in this hotel."

" If you can just give me the name..and I'll give you the room number."

" That won't be necessary..I already know the hotel number.."

" It's a must ma'am..I've been given strict orders in regards to a certain woman who was escorted into this hotel with two Police Officers."

The guest nodded her head and pulled out her I.D. card.." Just hold onto that..I just need to make sure that my friend is alright..and once I get up there I'll have her call down here so she can confirm any of your questions..may I please go now..you just got me more worried."

" Sure..you have five minutes maybe even less if I don't here from the attendant."

The guest nodded quickly then ranned across the lobby and right into the elevator cart and pressed the 9th floor button feverishly trying to calm her already fragile nerves as the elevator cart finally came to a stop on the 9th floor. The guest quickly exited the cart and turned to her right reading off the odd numbers until she came across room _915_ then she reached up and knocked on the door

Kim walked over to the door and peeked through the peephole before reaching down letting her hand grab onto the handle..

_**The End of Cbapter 3**_

_**Sorry for the shortness..but there is more to come in the next chapter**_

_**Please Review..I would like to hear you!!**_

_**Tay!**_


	4. I appreciate it!

**_Here is the next chapter and I aplogize for the late update!!_**

Best Western Hotel  
Room 915

Kim opened the door and peeked her head out looking up and down the hallway then grabbing her friend's wrist and pulling her into the hotel room  
and into a hug.." I'm glad you got here quickly."

" Well you had my nerves kick into overdrive and I didn't want to waste any more time..so tell me what's going on."

Kim pulled her friend out of the hallway and into the opened area and gestured to bed

" Oh my..Kimberly..h.how..i-in the w-world?"

" Sha..sit down and I'll tell you..would you like something to drink first."

" Well I doubt you have any cold ones..but I don't think this is the time to drink so I'll take a glass of water." Aisha said as she kept her eyes locked  
on the two slumbering infants.." Actually before you go into the Kitchen..can you call down to the front desk and tell the clerk that you know me."

" Alright.." Kim went over to the phone and picked it up and pressed the call button

_" Western Inn Front Desk..this is Elijah speaking."_

" This is the occupant of room 915..my friend has my clearance for her..her name is Aisha Campbell."

_" Yes Miss Harte..I have Miss. Campbell's Identification Card down here..thanks for calling down."_

" No Problem.." Kim said then she hung up the phone and walked into the Kitchen and pulled down two glasses from the cabinet and took them over  
to the sink rinsing them off and placing them on the counter then she side stepped over to the refridgerator freezer and removed one of the ice trays and  
plucked out three ice cubes and dropped them into one of the glasses and did the same to the other glass then Kim placed the tray in the side sink then  
she glanced at Aisha who has yet to take her eyes of the twins. Kim pulled out two bottles of Dasani water and twisted off the caps and poured the water  
into the glasses then picked them up and carried them into the Living room and sat them on the coffee table

" Kim..who do they belong to?"

" Help me move this couch around in order to face the bed and I can divulge all of the information on how ended up with twins." Kim suggested as she  
took a place at one side of the couch

Aisha moved over to the other end and the two of them repositioned the couch facing the bed and sat down Aisha reached over and picked up the glass  
that was in front of her and took a few sips then placing the glass back onto the coffee table

Kim placed on her legs under her thigh and took a breath.." When I returned back to my apartment tonight..I bypassed the Wilkenson's apartment."

" Willa and Jack." Aisha interjected

" Yes..but their door was cracked open a little bit..so I called their names but I received no answers so I went in but I stopped when I saw two sets of  
feet side by side laying just inside the Living Room..Sha someone broke into their apartment and killed murdered my friends..but for the life of me the  
two babies that are over there sleeping was still in their cradle..Aisha you met both of them before so I'm still puzzled on why they would end up being  
murdered." Kim exclaimed as she got up and went over to the desk and picked up the letter and went back over to Aisha and handed the letter to her..  
" Read this."

Aisha took the letter in her hands and started to read the letter.." Kim if they were married and she took his last name Wilkenson why does the twins  
has the last name Anderson?"

" Willa and Jack Anderson also went by Wilkenson..you see Jack had a long name..he was born Jackson Alexander Wilkenson Anderson..so he  
shortened it..to just Jack Wilkenson..both Willa and Jack packed up all of their documents and they are now in my care all the way down to Hospital  
records for them and the twins to all four of their birth certificates..I'm gonna adopt them and raise them."

Aisha looked at her friend before opening her mouth into response to the bombshell that was just dropped.." Are you scared that whoever is responsible  
for taking their parents away has any clue that the babies exist."

" I really don't know until the head officer in charge of investigating the case gets back to me sometime tomorrow..but I don't plan on staying here now  
especially after what has happened..I'm relocating back to California."

" Kim I'm the only who else knows about this right." Aisha inquired

" Yes and no." Kim answered

" Explain to me who else knows." Aisha suggested as she refolded the letter and placed it on the couch next to her

" Well before you texted me..I've received a phone call from Ashlee..and the way she sounded on the phone got to me..and when she brought up their  
parents got me wondering what she's hiding so I texted the lead officer and gave him something else to look into as well." Kim said

Aisha looked around the room before reaching down and picking up her bag and unclipping the phone and went through her lists of Contacts until she  
came accross the name she wanted then hit the send button and set the phone to her ear

_**" Campbell's Home..this is Karen speaking."**_

" Karen what are you still doing at the office." Aisha asked

_**" I'm just leaving..I had to go over Cheryl's work since she left ahead of her clock out time..what can I do for you boss." Karen implied**_

" I need three houses set aside for me somewhere around the area..can you do that for me." Aisha questioned

_**" No problem Ms. Campbell..I'll have them sitting on your desks waiting for you when you get back." Karen replied**_

" Alright Karen..take your time there's no need to rush It might be awhile..I'll call you back when I'm on my way to the office..goodbye."

_**" Okay..goodbye Ms. Campbell." Karen said then hung up the phone **_

" Thanks Sha." Kim commented softly

" Not a problem girl..so what are their names."

" Would you like to hold one Sha..since you have yet to stop looking at them." Kim quipped

" Yeah..I would..besides I have no one to bond with except my work." Aisha retorted

Kim got up and went over to the bed and looked down at Demetrius who was wide awake sucking contentedly on his pacifier.." Demetrius..how long  
have you been up bubby." Kim cooed as she picked him up and carried him over to the couch and sat down.." Desiree was given her bath before you  
arrived and she went back to sleep so she might be out for most of the night..but this little buddy needs to get one."

" May I wash him up while you entertain him..since he's already knows you..and seeing a new face might make him figety." Aisha inquired as she looked  
up at Kim

Demetrius looked up from Kim's shoulder to see another face watching him and he dropped his pacifier onto the couch

Aisha picked it up and locked eyes with the baby

" Yeah..I see your staring at his eyes Sha..if he hasn't started to cry..it's a good sign." Kim stated as she handed Demetrius over to Aisha

Aisha carefully adjusted Demetrius in her arms and rocked him softly.." Where is the baby stuff."

" Already in the bathroom.." but here is his washcloth." Kim replied as she got up and went over to Dem's diaper bag and pulled out a cotton baby blue  
washcloth and handed it to Aisha who turned away and walked into the bathroom making cooing faces at Demetrius.." I have to call some of the furniture  
stores and have some things set aside." Kim went over to her bag and pulled out her car keys and went over to the bathroom door.." Sha I'm gonna run  
down to my car and get my laptop and be right back ok." Kim informed as she peeked her head inside the bathroom and smiled at the sight Demetrius  
being a good boy for Aisha

" He tried to squirt me Kim but I caught him in time..and he's been very patient with me."

" Sha..he likes baths..when Willa and Jack gave them baths in the little tub they had..he cried because he didn't want to get out so he's been dubbed at  
the water baby." Kim informed

" Well I'm glad he's not in the tub..otherwise I'll be soaked." Aisha replied as she looked down at Demetrius and tickled his stomach who gave out a little  
laugh then showed his gums.." Looks like this one is getting a tooth soon."

" Well I better stock up on teething rings and gummy toys..I'll be right back."

" Okay..don't worry Kim I can handle this little cutie till you get back." Aisha said

Kim nodded her head then she checked on Desiree and made sure the monitor was on and left out of the room slipping her card into her back pocket as  
she headed down the hallway bypassing two tall men who exited the elevator as Kim stepped on and letting the door close together

_**And that's all for this chapter..Please leave a review**_

_**Tay**_


	5. New Info and New Friend

_**Here is the next chapter..sorry for the late update//maybe I need a pager**_

_**Author's Note: I don't own any rights except to the name of Tommy's parents and the baby as well as the doctors!!**_

**Outside Kim's Hotel Door  
Miami, Florida  
9:55 p.m**

The two tall man that exited off of the elevator was walking down the hall and stopped right in front of Kim's door talking to one another

Inside Aisha just layed the baby boy down on his back so that he was propped up slightly when she heard two voices echoed outside Kim's hotel doorbooming through the door..' What in the world is they talking about' Aisha quietly made her way over to the door and pressed her ear against it listening in on their conversation

_" I told you that Mina would be mad." the first voice said_

_" I didn't know that the children would be there..we were told to make sure that Willa and Jack were out of the picture and make a quick __getaway." the second voice explained softly_

Aisha leaned up and peeped through the spyhole memorizing everything she could off the two men then glanced over at the twins

_" But Mina had specifically told us that her close confident knows the now deceased couple had two children."_

_" And I'm telling you they weren't around the parents at the time..and you know that we couldn't stick around any longer then needed __otherwise we wouldn't be having this problem."_

_" No we wouldn't..but we can't go back there..and knowing the cops..everything would be gone now..so the next possible thing to do __is check out every hotel and try to find them and you know."_

' Like Hell you will." Aisha thought to herself as she continued to glimpse at the men and listen in on their conversation

_" Look we just have to be calm and collective about this..check anybody that fit her description."_

_Ring Ring_

_The first man picked up his phone and flipped it open and put it to his ear.." Hello."_

_**" Did you find them yet?"**_

_" Nope..right now we are inside a hotel."_

_**" You dolt..you two don't even have a name."**_

_The man shook his head.." Well it seems like you do..so give it to me so we can get this done and over with."_

_**" Are you giving me orders..have you forgot who you are talking to..nontheless work for.."**_

_" No I haven't forgot._

_**You better have not..anyway my friend has just been in contact with and gave me her name..do you have something to **__**write on..cause I'm only giving it out one time."**_

_The first man snapped his fingers and gestured for something to write on..and his partner pulled out a piece of paper and __pencil.." Alright go ahead."_

_**" Her name is Kimberly Hart..check out every last hotel to see if anyone has checked in under her name..and the same goes **__**for her credit cards as well..call me back once you got something that's worth my time."**_

_" Okay..bye." the first man said then ended the phone call_

_" What did she say." the second man asks_

_" She said to call her once we learn something that's worth her time." the first one commented_

_" So the name..anything else." the second one queried_

_" Elinado..stop bombarding me and wait a damn minute." Evan snapped_

_" Whatever Evan..just let's get off this damn floor it's empty except for the woman that just went pass us." Elinado mumbled_

' Oh God..Kimberly." Aisha thought as she froze for a few minutes before going to get her phone then made her way back over to the door and peeped through to see if the two men was still there only to see nothing.. Aisha calmed her breathing then softly opening the door and spotted them walking down the opposite end of the hallway and into the stair way

" Sha."

Aisha jumped back all the while bumping her head into between the door and doorway turning to face Kim and quickly snatched her into the room and closing the door locking it back and placing a chair underneath the handle

" Aisha..your getting me nervous..what happened is the babies okay." Kim wondered as she made her way over to the bed

" I don't want to chance this Kim..but here." Aisha exclaimed as she picked up a notepad and wrote down the message as quick as she could then held it up for Kim to read it

**" There was two men outside this door talking..they have your name girl..and they want to get rid of Desiree and Demetrius!!"**

" They could be the two men that stepped off the elevator just as I got on it..oh god..they are close and I have no choice but leave."

" It's best that you get yourself, Des and Dem out of Florida sometime tonight."

" I have to call downstairs." Kim quickly went over to the hotel phone and dialed downstairs

_**" Front Desk this is Karen speaking."**_

" Karen this is Miss Harte..please don't say my name back..just listen." Kim insisted promptly

_**" Alright I'm listening." Karen informed as she caught the uneasiness in the attendant's voice**_

" Okay..there was two man walking up and down my floor not that long before I came downstairs ten minutes ago..and they stopped in front of my door discussing things and my name was mentioned..whatever you do please don't let anyone get my any info from you or anybody else for that matter..I'm gonna call Officer Chaines." Kim stated

_**" No problem..I'll get security to go through the floors and stairways.."**_

" I think they were both wearing black pants..but one had on a baseball cap with a dark red bandana underneath and the other one I think he had a tattoo on the right side of his neck." Kim said

_**" Sure..I'll get that done as soon as possible alright."**_

" Thanks..bye." Kim added then nod her head as the receptionist repeated and hung up the phone.." Kim clicked over and dialed Officer Chaines number

_**" Officer Elmer Chaines speaking..how may I help you." Officer Chaines informs as he went over the case**_

" Officer Chaines..I need your help..something just happened." Kim commented

_**Officer Chaines whistled and two of his officers came close to his desk and he set his phone on speaker mode.." Go ahead Miss Harte." **__**Officer Chaines suggested**_

" I was going down to my car when these two guys got off on my floor..but when I came back my friend told me that she overheard them talking out front of my door..and needless to say they have my name and I need to make sure that my friends children are out of danger." Kim replied

_**" Miss Harte..I'm gonna get you a plane ticket for you and your friend..I want you to stay put until I have everything set..and I'll send Lopez **__**and Elliot over in plan clothes to get you and your party of their and bring all of you down to the precinct then off to the airport..and as for **__**your option..where do you want to go."**_

Kim looked over at Aisha then over to the bed.." California..but I don't want to say until I have settled in..but I will say that hopefully whomever it is that's after my friends will regret the day they crossed my path..I will take every procaution when I get there..and be in touch with you..but for now please take care of what you have to cause the sooner the better." Kim implied

_**" Will do Miss Harte..goodbye for now." Officer Chaines issued**_

" Alright Officer Chaines." Kim said as she hung up the phone.." Aisha..can you go down to the lobby store and pick me up a bottle of hair dye a shade darker than mine old color..please." Kim asked as she took out a twenty dollar bill out and handed to Aisha

" Sure..be right back." Aisha exclaimed as she turned and exited out of the room

Kim brought her hands up to both sides of her head and exhaled as she moved her hair back as she exhaled deeply while looking at the two small sleeping babies

_Ring Ring_

Kim picked up her phone and smiled as she recognized the caller.." Hey David."

_**" Hey Kim..how are you doing."**_

Kim went over to the kitchen area and leaned up against the counter.." Not Good David..I'm coming back to California..sometime this morning..and in my possession..I have to small godchildren."

_**" Godchildren..I'm not supposed the parents paid you money to watch them for the weekend."**_

" Nope try raising them from this day forward..seeing as their parents was murdered tonight..and right now whoever is responsible is for killing their parents is after them to finish off the job..but I'm not gonna let them happen." Kim said with determination in her voice

_**" Well..I have just the place for you..call me as soon as you touch down and I'll come and get you..I will help you as much as I can that's **__**for sure."**_

" Thanks..that means so much to me..and Aisha is here too..so I won't be alone on the flight..but I'm gonna have to go get a double capacity stroller and other things."

_**" Don't worry..I'll have all of that waiting for you at your new homestead." David assured**_

" David I'm blessed to have met you and got to know you and trust you..I'm gonna need it once the individuals who have robbed these babies of their parents are behind bars or dealt with..which anyone comes first..I'll be seeing you soon..take care David." Kim applied

_**" You to Kim..be careful and have a safe flight home." David added**_

" I will..and it would be good to be home..bye bye." Kim says

_**" Bye Kim." David injected**_

Kim hung up the phone and closed her eyes only to open them when there was a knock on the door. Kim went over to the door and peeped through the peep hole then opened the door and let Aisha in and shut the door back then double locking it back.." Time to make a little different."

" Yeah..let's get to it." Aisha pointed out

_**The End**_

_**Please Review if you had read this far..**_

_**I solemnly swear that I'm gonna get better!!**_

**_Tay_**


	6. Secret Discussions and the Getaway

_**Here's another chapter...Enjoy!!**_

**The Best Western Hotel  
****Kim's room  
****10:05 p.m**

Aisha rinsed the hair dye residue out of Kim's hair throughly before shutting off the water and ringing the access water out before applying the application  
and conditioner to Kim's hair.." So until that's ready to be washed out..tell me what you are feeling Kim." Aisha queried

Kim leaned up against the tub and locked eyes with Aisha before looking down then looking up again.." I'm scared, doubtful, furious, upset, shocked, and  
amazed." Kim revealed

" Why..and it's best to get it all out Kim." Aisha stated

" I know." Kim exclaimed as she exhaled before she continued.." I'm furious that my friends lives were taken violently like that , upset that those two innocent  
babies out there on that bed are gonna grow up without them, shocked that I've been put in this kind of situation, but amazed that I'm gonna go through  
with it and do whatever I can in order to get Willa, Jack, Demetrius and Desiree the justice they deserve, and on top of all that I'm scared that I could end up..  
" Kim was cut off

" No you will not..leave it to the police who have alot of resources on their side to help them find whoever is behind this..all we have to do..there is no more  
you in this Kim all we have to do is keep out tracks covered and keep them thrown off your tracks..maybe it won't take long for the police to find them." Aisha  
retorts

" Maybe it will..maybe it won't..all I know is that it is not gonna be an easy ride..but hell I've been put through all types of situations and I'm not let them down.  
" Kim explains

" Yes..you have..and so have I..and we succeeded..I'm gonna be there with you all the way Kim." Aisha informed

Kim smiled gratefully at Aisha then shared a brief hug with her.." Come on let's wash this out." Kim suggested

Aisha nodded her head as they leaned back over the tub and Aisha washed Kim's hair out again two of them went back to their job

**Miami Police Department  
****10:10 p.m.**

" Lopez and Elliot..come in here please." Officer Chaines insisted

Both Officer Elliot and Officer Lopez entered the room.." Yes Sir." both of them said as they walked into the room

" I want you two to change into your street clothes and then come back here..we have to get Miss Harte out of that Hotel as soon as possible..go get changed." Officer Chaines said

The Two Officers nodded their heads and left out the room

Officer Chaines went over to his laptop and clicked on Miami Police Department website and typed in California

_15 mins later_

Both Officer Lopez and Officer Elliot entered the room dressed in their street attire and Offcer Chaines looked up at them.." I just got a phone call from Miss  
Harte and she told me that as she went to her car two men stepped off the elevator on her floor and she got on the elevator but when she got back to her  
room her friend informed her that two men had stopped in front of her door and they now know her name..so we're gonna get them out there on low key as possible understood." Officer Chaines implied

" Yes sir." Elliot and Lopez answered

" I want Hotches to go over there and get started on viewing the hotel's tapes." Officer Chaines said as he stood up

" I'll go and get him." Officer Lopez injected then turned around and left the room

" I'll be right back." Officer Chaines says then walked into his private bathroom

" Where did Chaines go." Officer Lopez asked as she and Officer Hotches came back into the room

" Right Here." Officer Chaines replied as he came out in Khaki pants and brown checkered flannel.." Okay Hotches I want you go in there and go to the front  
desk I want you and the security to go through the tapes and see if there were two men on the ninth floor at all..then report back here with the evidence..  
got it." Officer Chaines insisted

" Yes Sir..I'm gone." Officer Hotches revealed then turned and left out the room

" Let's go you two..I will explain everything on the way." Officer Chaines informed as he and the other two officers walked out of the room and through the  
back entrance where they all piled into Officer Chaines Vehicle.." You two will pose as a couple..who will bring out the babies and we will use Miss Harte's  
car to take them to the Precinct..and I get Miss Harte and her companion out before you..no screw ups you two." Officer Chaines exclaimed

" We understand Elm.." Officer Lopez said

" We're not gonna mess this up..we understand how important this is." Officer Elliot added

" And we have to keep them safe..at all means possible." Officer Chaines insisted as he turned into the Hotel Parking Lot and parked his car.." Let's waste no  
time..do what you must to make sure everything they have is not left behind alright." Officer Chaines implies

" Got it." Both of his fellow officers said together

" Let's Go then." Officer Chaines suggested as he got out of the driver's seat and the other two officers followed behind him

_**Another Unknown Place  
**__**10:25 p.m**_

Two Men looked around their surroundings before entering through the sideway entrance.." That was close." Elinado says

" Yes it was..but you know what they means." Evan inquired

" It means that she was there..right under our noses." Elinado answered

" Come on we better go tell the boss what little information we have gotten." Evan suggested

" Which is close to nothing..and we both know how ruthless she can be..better get this over with so we can continue on with the job." Elinado said as he and  
Evan walked down the hallway and stopped at a closed door

The door opened up without them even knocking on it.." Get in here..and tell me that you two have found something." Mina bombarded as the two men came in  
she closed the door behind them

" We were at a hotel..and we presume that this Kimberly Harte was there..but before we could continue on these security guards was tailing us and watching  
our every move." Evan revealed

Mina scowled at them then stepped into their faces and slapped both of them across their faces.." You should've done something besides running back here..  
have you stupid imbeciles realize that she was almost in you two's reach..and here the both of you are wasting time..when she could be dead just like those  
other two deceased no good dimwits.." Mina seethed as she glared at the both of them.." I sent you out there to get rid of them..those two and their babies..  
but you two couldn't even get the job done completely..they screwed me over and I want all that new them dead as well..now sit down." Mina demanded as  
she went over to her desk and picked up her phone and dialed the phone number and tapped her fingers on her desk until the other line was picked up.."  
Come to my place and bring anything that has her in it with you..alright..uh huh bye." Mina said then hung up the phone.." I will not rest until she and those  
babies are dead just like those two." The Woman exclaimed as she turned her chair around facing the other way

Evan and Elinado sighed as quietly as possible knowing that they could've received worser than a slap in the face from Mina

_**Angel Grove California  
**__**7:30 p.m.  
**__**The Reservation**_

David stared at the phone after hanging up with Kim a while ago.." If they get can manage to get Kim and her godchildren home sometime tomorrow..I need  
to get the house ready.." Hey grandfather I'm going over to the little shack..I left something over there the last time." David informed as he walked through the  
Kitchen of his homestead and stopped inside of his grandfather's bedroom doorway

Sam looked up at him where he was sitting and nodded his head from where he was sitting.." Thanks for telling me grandson..if you get back late..I'll just see  
you in the morning."

" Alright..Goodnight Grandfather..sleep tight." David wished

" I will..and Goodnight to you to Grandson." Sam bidded as he picked up his pen and started to write something down

David turned on his heel and made his way through the Living Room snatching up his keys and leaving out the front door and down the few steps that led off  
the porch and over to his truck. David unlocked the door and got into the driver's seat starting the car and backing up before shifting gears and driving off  
down the gravel like road until he came upon a two story shack that was surrounded by wooden gate. David turned off the engine and got out of the car and  
made his way up to the gate and unlatched it then he walked up the five steps and pulled out his keys and inserted the only key to the front door and turned  
the knob and pushing the door open then turning off the alarm and closing the door behind him.." Time to straighten this place up a little bit." David commented  
then he went into the Kitchen and opened the pantry door and removed the mop, bucket, broom and dustpan, and other cleaning supplies and started to clean  
up Kim's new home

Sam got out of his chair and went over to the bedroom window and looked out of seeing the light from the shack peeking through the trees. Sam closed his  
eyes as he felt a sense of closure heading back home.." I sense the Crane is returning..and their seems to be something clouding over her iminent departure  
from the place she's not calling home anymore..I'm hoping that David as told her that he is relatively close to my other grandson." Sam mumbled as he turned  
away from the window and layed down on his bed.." Let the Crane's departure and arrival go safely." And with that Sam closed his eyes

_**The Shack  
**__**8:45 p.m.**_

David turned off the vaccum cleaner and looked around the place that was now a little better than before but without the whie linen that was draped around  
the sofas and chairs.." I better head to the closest furniture store before it closes." David mumbled to himself as he wrapped the cord and placed the Vaccuum cleaner inside the closet and went into the Kitchen and checked the back door making sure he locked it back before picking up his keys leaving out the Kitchen  
and flipping the switch off and striding across the living room turning off the light and setting the alarm then left out the front door and locking the top lock as  
well as the knob and making his way over to his truck after shutting the gate behind him and latched it back.." When Kim gets to Airport..I will tell her the secret  
I have left out..and I know she's gonna be shocked." David mentioned as he started the engine and drove back down the pathway and onto the less traffic  
street as he drove through the outside bank of Angel Grove

_**Angel Grove Furniture Warehouse  
**__**9:05 p.m.**_

David drove the aisle until he came across a parking space and manuevered his truck into it then took his keys out the ignition and opened his door and exiting  
out of his truck and closing the door and clicked on the alarm and lock button then made his was to the front of the entrance as soon as David was inside the building he looked for his friend.." Hey Alice." David says loud enough for her to him as he made his way up to her

" Hey David..what brings you up here this time of night." Alice asked as the two of them shared a brief hug

" I need to get some things." David applied

" Things like what David.." Alice inquired as the two of them started walking down the aisleway

" Baby Things..cribs, blankets, bottles, playpen, stuff like that." David revealed

Alice stopped walking and turned to face David looking him square in his eyes.." Who have you been cheating on me with baby." Alice questions

" I'm not cheating on you..my friend Kimberly..she's coming back home soon..and I told her I would help her out." David answers as he looked down at Alice

" You better not..if you know what's good for you." Alice commented then turned on her heel and took his arm.." Come with me big boy." Alice stated as she led David through the store and into the Baby Depot section of the store.." Are they both boys, girls or one of each."

" I think she told me they were one of each..yeah one of each." David supplied and watched as Alice started to pick out outfits and all sorts of things then placed them inside an standby cart then she went to the other side wall and repeated the same action

" There is a selection of strollers over there..you can pick out which one you want." Alice pointed out

David nodded his head and went over to the stroller section and went down the selection until he stopped in front of two choices a rider tandem stroller and a trendite stroller.." I'm gonna get both of these."

" May I help you sir." a voice wondered from behind him

David turned to his side and found another warehouse worker standing there.." Yes..I want these two strollers." David informs

" Alright..let me look at the model numbers and I'll be right back..I'm Jose' by the way will you be right here." Jose' wondered

" No..I'll be over there where Alice is still filling up that basket." David commented

" I know..once she gets started filling up anything..she's won't stop until she agrees that she think it's enough..I'll be right back..and I'll bring those over there."

" Thanks Jose'." David says as he went back over to Alice.." I hope that your not trying bankrupt my wallet and credit card."

Alice looked over her shoulder at him with a smile on her face.." Everything that I have placed inside that cart will not make you bankrupt..you came in at a good  
time because we have a huge sale going on..and when it's rung up..you'll be shocked..besides my time to take over a register is coming up soon and I'll take good care of your wallet for you." Alice implied as she went back to work on loading up the cart

David sighed as he looked around the area for anything else he think Kim might need then he looked at the monitors and walked over to them and picked up the one he think Kim would like the most.." Kim can pick out the toys she wants them to have..I think I covered most of it." David spoke softly then he walked over to Alice who was waiting by the cart and Jose was on the other side with a long flatbed cart with two boxes sitting on top of it.." All done."

" Yes I am..over here..are you ready to move over to the cribs and playpens." Alice asks

" Yup..I haven't forgotten anything..and if I did Kim can come and finish it off." David replied as the three of them started to make their way over to the other area  
a further down then way they were

_An hour later_

David made his way over to his truck and hit the button to unarm tha alarm and then he pressed the button that opened the trunk.." Thanks for the help Jose." David said as he and Jose begun to load of the truck with boxes then the bags

" No Problem..have a nice night." Jose implied as he wheeld the flatbed across the lot and back inside the store.." Not bad at all." David sighed as he inserted the key into the ignition and moved the gear into Drive mode and drove out the parking space ahead of him and made his way back to the Reservation.

_15 mins later_

David backed up a closed as he could to the wooden gate that was surrounded the homestead then he plucked the latch up that unhooked the trunk then he got out of his seat and went towards the back and grabbed as many as bags as he could then leaned down only to look up as the gate opened.." I thought that you would be asleep."

" Well I'm not..so let me help you out." Sam insisted as he took the bags from his grandson and carried them up to the porch and set them down on the bench

David came over carrying the playpen box and shifted it onto the porch then went back to his truck and came back with another box. David walked up the steps  
and took his keys out and unlocked the door then quickly turned off the alarm as his grandfather pushed the first box inside. David left out the front door as Sam followed but turned and picked up the bags and took them inside. David carried the tandem stroller inside the house.." I have one last box..but I'll get that later." David inputs

Sam looked at his grandson.." Does the Crane know that you are the brother of the Falcon." Sam inquired

David shook his head.." I will tell her soon..cause I wouldn't want them to run into each other and have me in the middle." David revealed

" I also sense that the Crane is involved with something big." Sam questions

" Yes..she found her godchildren parents dead..and she has decided to bring them back with her." David replied

Sam nodded his head.." Well hopefully the Crane will make a safe departure and arrival here..where she can at least be on calm ground and not nervous..." Sam stated

" Me to Grandfather..come on let's go." David insists

" Okay..and I will want to talk with the Crane when she gets settled." Sam added as he walked out onto the porch and waited until David set the alarm and came out closing the door and relocking the locks

" I'll tell her." David says as he helped his grandfather down the steps. Sam shook his head.." What." David implied as he closed the gate

" I'm not crippled you know..I can still move gradually you know." Sam quipped

" I know but you pulled a muscle not that long ago..so I want to lessen your movements as much as possible." David exclaimed as they made their way over to the passenger side of the truck

Sam opened the door and got into the truck as David walked around and got in the driver's seat and drove them back to their homestead

_**Miami Florida Police Department  
**__**11:00 p.m.**_

Kim and Aisha sat in the room with Demetrius and Desiree in front of them.." I'm so glad that we're out that hotel." Kim said

" Me too..and our next stop is good old Angel Grove." Aisha added

Officer Chaines came into the room with a big orange envelope.." Okay Miss Harte..inside this envelope I have all of your information, social security cards, credit cards and bank cards..you bank account has been emptied and you can restore it when you get back to Angel Grove..under your new identity..so for right now  
your assets has been frozen we have taken every precaution possible..whoever is behind this is most likely trying to find out anything else to you..you will be  
given a temporary identity for now..but if the FBI get's wind of this then they will have to take you away for the rest of your life if they don't get the one's who  
did this crime..that's and if and so far we are doing our job..Officer Lopez has got you an flight to Angel Grove in an hour..they will escort you onto the plane first  
and place you and your friend in guarded part of the plane..then once the plane lands in Angel Grove..an officer from their precinct will be there waiting for you..I  
just sent over your information..and with them watching out for you over there and me and my officers down here doing what we can in order for you to get  
yourself and your godchildren the justice you deserve..I'm truly sorry for your losses..I'm not gonna let you or them down Miss Harte." Officer Chaines reported  
as he handed Kim the envelope

" Thanks..and I hope you and your officers get them..and I hope they rot in the jail cell they will call home whenever they are caught." Kim said

" We will go through everything you two have given us..and use it wisely..keep in touch Miss Harte." Officer Chaines suggested

" Oh believe me I will..thanks for all that you did for me and my friend tonight." Kim implied

" All part of the job Ma'am..Lopez and Elliot will be in here soon." Officer Chaines revealed then left out of the room

" I'm so ready to get back home." Aisha replied

" Me to..so many things to get used to again..and share with my godchildren." Kim explained as she kissed them

" Miss Harte..we're ready." Officer Lopez informed

Kim and Aisha picked up a baby and followed Officer Lopez through the precinct and out the back on their way to their next destination...the Airport

_**The Unknown Place  
**__**11:20 p.m**_

" You two have disappointed me..but now that you have her picture..go out there finish the job..and don't come back unless you two have done it." Mina  
demanded

Evan and Elinado left the room without a glance back..Ashlee sat down from across the woman with a smirk on her face.." I hope they do their job..I want my  
friend to come home sometime soon Mina." Ashlee said

" They have to do their job..or else they are getting put on ice..it's as simple as that." Mina stated

" What have they done to you..to make you want them dead." Ashlee inquires

" They crossed me..when I helped them out and they turned their backs on me..and by them for doing that to the one who helped them..they had it coming."  
Mina answered

" And for whomever helps them is gonna be sorry..even though Kim was considered a friend..she befriended the wrong ones.." I feel so sorry for her." Ashlee commented then the two of them locked eyes for a few seconds.." NOT." And the both of them started laughing

_**Miami International Aiport  
**__**11:45 p.m.**_

Kim and Aisha was now sitting in their seats breathing in and out as they heard the Captain's voice come over the loud speaker.." _Attention all people who have chosen Flight 857..this is your Captain __speaking..I want to thank you for choosing this flight..please make sure you are all buckled up and your luggage are secured in  
your overhead compartment..and enjoy your flight." the Captain inputs_

" Just hurry up and take off." Kim thought to herself as she closed her eyes

Aisha looked over at Kim and took her hand in hers.." I'm just as feaked out as much as you..take deep breaths Kim..we're almost out of here." Aisha explains  
softly

Kim nodded her head as she felt the plane's engine come alive and the plane start moving as it lined itself onto the runway and slowly lift off the ground and into  
the air. Kim looked down at Demetrius who was looking up at her." We're going home bubby..and why are you the only one who lays awake without crying." Kim wondered as she brushed her fingers over his hair and around his ear. Kim smiled as Demtrius closed his eyes.." I love these babies..they love to sleep at anytime."

" I wish all kids were like this." Aisha quipped.." Kim the house that I called about earlier..I'll put them on hold for you just in case."

" Okay..but I'll still look at them..since you called ahead of time." Kim suggests

" Alright..let's get some sleep..since this flight will be a while." Aisha implied

" No problem." Kim adds as she propped the pillow up behind her and Aisha did the same and the two of them got a little bit more comfortable and drifted off to sleep..

_**The End of of Chapter 6**_

_**Plz R&R**_

_**Tay**_


	7. I'm Home and a Surprise

**_Here is the next chapter..I know that Have let you down..but so did my old pc with all of those chapters that i had saved..Pleases Enjoy!!_**

**United Express Airplane  
****1:58 a.m.**

Kimberly and Aisha was both sleeping against one another as the pilot's voice coughed to get everyone's attention through the intercom.." Good Evening and Early Morning to all passengers we about to descend into the Angel Grove Airport..please buckle yourselfs in and place all tables in and close all compartments..and I want to thank you for choosing United Airlines as your choice of travel..this is your captain Edward Elmos speaking..thank you again."

Kim opened her eyes and leaned up then gave Aisha a slight shake against the shoulder.." Aisha..get ready..we're about to land." Kim said as she strecthed out her sleeping body trying to get it to wake up with the rest of her body parts

Aisha stretched out her aching body and helped Kim make the twins comfortable and secure.." These two are the most calm and relaxed babies I ever came across."

Kim smiled then leaned down and placed a kiss on each of her godchildren foreheads before leaning back and both of them buckled themselves into their seats.." I'm really nervous about this whole ordeal Sha."

" I know..but don't worry about anything for now..you got me and you know I will be there with you to the end..Kim bottom line there is no way I would desert you Kim..not now not ever girl." Aisha exclaimed as she leaned over and hugged Kim

Kim returned the hug generously.." Thanks sha..I just don't want you to get hurt becuase of this situation..even though I knew the moment you found out exactly what was going on you won't be easy to fool or get rid of..I'm kind of glad that I have you here next to me and I don't want to involve anymore than I have already have..but it might not be by choice..and I do have a say in that." Kim stated

" Who else Kim." Aisha asks as she turned her head to look into the Kim's eyes

" My friend David that I met a year ago..he is kinda quiet and easy to get along with..and his laugh is very familiar..he is so nice to me Sha..he helped me out when he came down there to take a class..but in end he gave me his number and ever since then we have kept in touch via phone callas, emails or letters that was all good this time..and now he is providing me a place to live..I really don't want anything to come down on the place you were holding for me..just in case they find me." Kim explains

" No problem I can rent that as my own..now more about this David guy."

Kim smiled and glanced at Aisha.." Sha he is the nicest person ever..he would come out of no where and pay for my coffee before I could even put my money down..and then I would end up getting him back the same way it would be like who can come out on top..I would do anything I could for him and vice versa..he even brought his grandfather down one time and from there I tried to do anything to make them comfy.. and he nor his grandfather would let me lift a finger..and now that I'm moving back home sooner than expected he will be given a hard time and the same goes for his grandfather it's the least I can do for them since they are allowing me and my godchildren a place to live." Kim explained then sighed.." I really didn't think this through cause now I have you, David and his grandfather could possibly end being in danger as well..oh gosh..I hope they find whomever is responsible before anyone else gets hurt all thanks to me."

" I'll be incognito." Aisha injected.." I mean it Kim your stuck with me while your going through this..no matter what you say..you will be seeing and hearing my voice all the time missy."

Kim smiled at that but stll shook her head as she leaned back against the seat as the plane started to lean downward

**2:03 a.m.**

A police officer was sitting in the chair watching the list looking for the plane number when his phone went off.." Officer Taylor speaking."

_" Hello Officer Taylor..this is Officer Elmer Chaines from the Miami Police Department..I know that you have been briefed already..but this case is really important nothing else is to happen to this girl..she maybe calm..but __her nerves is rattled..their plane should be landing in your airport shortly..please be on your toes..cause who ever did this to her best friends is not likely gonna give up knowing that those two children are out there."_

" I totally understand Officer Chaines..I will do my job to make sure the girl is always watched at all times." Officer Taylor explained as he got up and moved over to the wall and placed his body up against it.." I will check back in with once I get the girl and her godchildren settled in for the night."

_" I will be waiting..goodbye."_

" Goodbye." Officer Taylor said as he closed his phone and placed it back in his clip before tugging the cap down a little

Kim and Aisha was walking down the ramp departure each one carrying a carseat as they made their way through the exit door

As the police officer was leaning against the wall with his hat covering his face slightly he noticed two girls step into the lobby with two carseats knowing that these were the people he was signed to protect.." Time to get to work." The officer mumbled as he got up from his position and headed over to the two girls who was still standing near the desk

Kim and Aisha was standing near the desk when a security guard came up to them.." Do you two need some help."

" Um no sir they don't..I got it from here..thank you."

" No problem officer.." the security guard stated as he turned and left the area

Officer Taylor grabbed the diaper bags from the floor.." Um you two can follow me over here to this room." Officer Taylor suggested as he turned to his left and walked over to the side room

Kim and Aisha shared a look before shrugging their shoulders and followed the officer into the room.." Aren't we were supposed to get out of here as soon as possible." Aisha asked

" We are..but we have to get all of your belongings..and that will take some time so why don't we get your luggage and then the parcel if you have any." Officer Taylor implied

" There is a large box that we have to pick up."

" Okay..until then this is where we will be stationed..um could I talk to you outside for a minute." Officer Taylor suggested as he looked at Aisha

" Um sure I guess..will you be okay Dina." AIsha asks

" Yeah..I'll be fine." _Dina_ replied

Aisha and Officer Taylor left out the room and headed over to the conveyor belt.." Okay what did you need to talk to me about Officer."

Officer Taylor took off his hat and smiled at Aisha.." It's nice to see you again Aisha."

Aisha looked at the police officer before taking a step back.." Zack..Zack is that you."

" Yup..it's me.." Officer Taylor granted

" Well I'd be damn..Zack..what are..oh god..how have you been..oh this is gonna be good..no no it's not..yes yes it can be." Aisha sputtered incohertly

" Whoa..calm down Aisha..take a deep breath..and tell how me the heck you got into this mess..and how does it tie to the case I've been assigned to.." Officer Taylor questioned

Aisha took a deep breath..' Kim is gonna get me but oh well.' Aisha thought as she spotted the suitcases that belongs to Kim and herself.." Why don't we get the bags and go back to the room and talk about there..not out here."

Officer Taylor nodded his head in agreement being professional and the two of them grabbed the suitcases and then headed back towards the room

Kim was playing with her godchildren making them laugh and happy.." I promise you two that I will raise you like your my own and never shy away from any of your questions..I will love you with all that I am and be proud of you whenever you choose to do anything you want to do...you two are all that I have left that reminds me of your parents..but they will be looking out for us..we are in my home state and I have alot to show you two..what do you say about that Dem and Des." the twins placed their hands against one of Kim's palms.." I love you both." Kim whispered just Aisha and the police officer came back into the room with the luggage

" We're back...how are they doing Dina." Aisha wondered

" They are doing great..just like they have been..when are we leaving." Dina retorted

" Soon..but I must apologize to you for not introducing myself." Officer Taylor said as he sat the luggage down then took off his hat

Kim looked at the officer with wide and scared eyes

" My name is Officer Zachary Taylor of the Angel Grove Police Department..and I've been assigned to this case." Zack revealed.." I've been on the force for two years now..I was sitting at my desk when I was called into the Captain's office I was briefed on the case and I will not fail you..that is my promise."

Kim shakily stood from her position all the while swallowing the proverbial lump in her throat..' Is this happening because of you two' Kim wondered to herself then looking upwards.." It's nice to see you again."

" Again..have we met before."

' I hope i'm not gonna regret this." Kim thought as she headed towards the officer

Aisha sat down on the chair and watched the reunion then she glanced down at the twins.." It's gonna be a wild ride from here you two.."

The twins looked at Aisha with thoughtful expresssions before smiling at her

" Yes we have met before..I know alot about you Officer Taylor..did the officer from miami give my real name or just the one that will hide my cover."

" Not alot came in yet..just enough to get me assigned."

" Well the rest should be coming in soon..but here is the important factor..my best friends were murdered and i'm now the guardian of them..I was assigned the name Dina Mccoy..but my real name is Kimberly."

" Hart." Officer Taylor finished.." You..not Aisha..damn it..I didn't pay close enough attention..well that won't be no more of that..this case will be given my undivided attention..I will do what ever I can to catch them before any more harm is sent your way..so where will you and your god children be staying."

" I have a call to make..excuse me." Kim said as she went over to the side and opened her phone

_**The Reservation**_

_**2:15 a.m**_

David was laying down on the couch waiting for Kim's Phone call when his phone started to ring.." Hello."

" Hey David..it's Tommy."

" Hey Bro..what's up."

" Nothing much...just packing a bag for a few days."

" A few days..where are you going."

" I'm coming down there to visit you and Sam.." Tommy explained as he sneezed a couple of times then coughed

" It sounds like you have a cold..maybe you should stay home and get rid of what you caught."

Tommy sighed to himself.." It's sounds like to me that you don't want me to come..is there something your hiding from me."

" No..and if you come then so be it..I'll just be busy and I will tell Sam to be on guard."

_Click_

" Hold on Tommy..I got another call." David said then clicked over..." Hello."

" Hi David it's me..I'm at the Airport safe and sound." Kim reveals

" That's good news to my ears..I'm on my way..what terminal."

" Terminal A..I'll be on the lookout..thanks again David." Kim stated

" No problem Kim..See you soon..bye."

" Bye Bye." Kim wished as they both ended their phone calls

David got up from the couch and went over to the side wall where his keys was stationed and left out the house after locking the door and heading over to his truck

_**Back in the Airport**_

Kim slid the pieces of her phone into the trashcan after she stepped on it.." No more using that phone for anything." Kim muttered

Zack and Aisha watched from their positions.." I'm guessing your ride is on his way." Zack inquired

" Yeah.."

" Okay..I'm gonna step out real quick and make a phone call." Zack informed

" Zack no one else is to know..do not tell any of them alright." Kim issued

" Kim I can't tell official police business..but it's not like your a stranger to Angel Grove."

" I was a stranger to you."

" Because you look like that..but look at it this way..the more of your friends who know..the more they can help you out." Zack pointed out

" The more people who are caught in between whatever is sent my way can end up disasterous..no one besides you two and David will know that i'm back in Angel Grove got it." Kim demanded

Aisha and Zack nodded their heads.." Got it." both of them echoed then Zack stepped out of the room to make his call

" Kim think about it." Aisha insisted

" No Sha..I have no idea whose behind my godchildren losing their parents like that..and whomever is behind this leaves me on pins and needles still until they are arrested..and then they could still have someone out there making sure the job is finished..I don't want anyone else to get involved..as far as I'm concerned you, Zack and David are enough."

" What about David's grandfather.."

" I only met him once..but that is still too many people who can get caught in the crossfire.." Kim pointed out

Aisha pulled Kim into a hug then pulled back and placed both of hands on either side of Kim's head.." I don't care..I still say the more people who know can easily put you at ease."

Zack came back into the room and caught the last part.." I'm gonna work twice as hard to get you and your godchildren the justice that you want and deserve." Zack promised

" Beside If you can get pass your old childhood friend..you can fool just about anyone including Tommy..but if he finds out." Aisha said

" No..he won't do anything he hasn't already done..I know that you two have heard of the infamous letter I sent him." Kim implied

Both Zack and Aisha nodded their heads

" Well after I called his house no one answered..and I called his phone..but he didn't answer that one either..I was pregnant..I miscarried and wanted to tell him about it..I called back a few days later..and his mother said he didn't get back from the ski trip that Billy and Kat took him on..so I'd asked her if she could tell him that I called and I don't know if he got the message or not because he didn't return my phone call so I'd assumed that he must have gotten that letter I sent to him during that week as well..I thought that my letter would've gotten him to call or at least come down to see me but it wasn't enough." Kim paused as she glanced down at her two godchildren then she reverted her eyes back to her friend.." So if he does eventually find out that I am back and what I am going through..and if he decides to stick his nose in my business I will so kindly tell him to get lost since he's used to turning his back on people..so here is the bottom line Tommy got what the letter, he didnt call to talk to me, he went on with his life and I will go on with mine deserves..he just need to keep doing what he been doing best and not go and play hero." Kim says kept eye contact with Aisha and Zack

_**Outside the Airport**_

David parked his car in the first available parking spot he came across then he took his keys out of the ignition and got out of his truck and made his way across the lot and inside the airport heading straight towards Kim's Terminal

Zack and Aisha was off to the side talking softly to one another while Kim was sitting in the chair next to the door looking down at her godchildren who was watching her with their greenish/hazel eye color that they inherited from their father.." I'm gonna shower you two with all the love I have okay."

Demetrius and Desiree smiled at her and Kim smiled back

David rounded the corner of Terminal A and looked around not seeing anyone sitting in the seats.." Where are they."

Kim looked up at her friends who were still talking to one another then she got up and went over to the doorway then she smiled as she noticed her friend has arrived so she walked over to him.." Hey David."

David turned around with a smile on his face which dropped a little then he stepped back slightly looking Kim up and down.." I loved the way you looked before..but damn..this is one heck of an upgrade." David said before he swooped in and hugged her.." It's so good to see you Kim."

Kim returned the hug tightly.." Same here David..but I never knew that I would return home like this and so suddenly."

" I know Kim..but you here now and your safe..so how about we get you and your godchildren out of here." David suggested

" That sounds like an excellent idea." Kim added as she relinquished her hold on him and vice versa for David. Kim took his hand and led him into the room.." Time to pack up and head out of this place."

Zack and Aisha nodded their heads and got up from their seats and started grabbing what they could along with Kim who picked both carseats

" Do you want me to carry one of them Kim." David asks

" Nope..I got them..and David the name is Dina." Kim replies just before they left out of the room

David laughed as he shook his head and led them throughout of the airport and outside to his truck.." Is there anything else you have to retrieve Dina."

" Yup a large parcel."

" Well I'm gonna go get my patrol car..dont try anything okay Dina." Officer Taylor implied

Dina saluted the officer then continued on making sure the twins was secured then she went to help David and Aisha finish loading up the back of the truck then getting into the truck themselves

Officer Taylor hurried over to his car quickly got inside and made his way back over David's truck where David was pulling out of his parking spot leading the way to Kim's new safe house

**The End of this chapter..I hope that I still have some of you with me!! Please Review..if u came this far!!**

**Tay**


	8. Another Surprising Secret

**Here is the latest chapter..enjoy**

**_The Reservation  
2:55 am_**

David drove through the gravel like pathway leading upon the new home that Kim would be occupying for now.." Kim how are you really feeling about this."

Kim sighed as she looked up at David.." Alot of things that are going through my head David..I imagined returning to my home then finding a snack to eat before going over to my friends apartment and see how their day went..but I never dreamt that what I now know will impact the rest of my life and theirs."

" Well you do know that I am here." David implied

" The same thing goes for me and Zack as well Kim." Aisha adds in softly

" I know that guys..but I don't want anyone else to know..which is gonna backfire against me..but why can't you two see that it my way." Kim countered

David pulled the car into park and unbuckled his seat belt.." Cause I for one don't want the same thing happening to you that has happened to your godchildren's parents." and with that said he got out of the car

Aisha looked over at Kim.." None of us want that Kim."

Kim nodded her head then unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door

David had the back door lifted up and grabbed the two largest suitcases and a bag then made his way up to the wooden gate when it opened for him.." Grandpa."

Sam smiled as he stepped aside allowing his grandson to walk past him.." The Crane made it home safely huh."

" Yup..but she will not like what I have to tell her once everything is calmed down." David pointed out as he placed the bags down then he removed the key from his pocket and slipped it in the lock and unlocked the door then stepped to his right and disarmed the alarm then set the bags just inside the door

Zack and Aisha came in not long after him carrying what they could followed by Kim carrying the twins.." Hello Sam..nice to see you again."

" Same here Kimberly..I hope you love it here." Sam implied

Kim looked around the area.." I will..its already feeling like more of home then my old ones."

Sam nodded his head.." Well I am gonna go..I will see you later..goodnight all."

" Goodnight Sam." Aisha, Kim and Zack added

" Night Grandpa." David said

Sam smiled as he made his way past them and out the door

" I'm gonna get the box." David adds then left out

Zack went over to the window and started inspecting it then he moved around the rest of the homestead checking out the remaining windows and doors

Aisha turned and looked at Kim.." Do you need any help with getting them to bed."

Kim shook her head.." Nope..but I will need you later on when I wake up."

" Sure just call me and I will be here." Aisha stated

Zack came back into the living room.." All secure Kim."

" Thanks Zack."

" No problem..and your welcome..but I must head back to the station and pick up that file and then file a report." Zack filled in

Kim went over to him and hugged him then feeling him return the hug.." Thanks again Officer Taylor."

" All in days work ma'am." Zack answered as they withdrew from the embrace and then Zack headed towards the door

" Zack I mean it..no one is to know from you." Kim stated

" Police work is always confidential when talking to a non officer." Zack revealed

" Im gonna take your word on that."

Zack nodded his head.." And I hope that you do..but in the mean time if you need anything call me."

" I will..night Zack."

" Night Kim."

Aisha smiled as she hugged Kim then followed behind Zack.." Night Kim."

" Night Sha."

Aisha made her way out the door just as David stepped onto the porch carrying the box.." Goodnight Aisha."

" Goodnight David."

David carried the box inside the house and set it down then turned and closed the door locking the bolt lock.." Do you want to see the house."

Kim nodded her head.." Yeah..just let me see if they are awake." Kim said as she looked at the twins seeing both of them awake.." Hello you two."

David came over and unbuckled Desiree and picked her up.." Mind as well give a grand tour to the little princess and prince."

Kim laughed a little as she scooped up Demetrius.." Lead the way Mr. Trueheart."

Desiree snuggled closer into David's chest and sighed.." I think someone likes me." David commented softly

" I'm not surprised..she always more of daddy's girl..especially when she was born." Kim admitted in a low tone almost choking up and the mention of her now deceased friends

David turned and placed his arm around her bringing Kim close to him.." If you keep it bottled up inside like you have been its not gonna be good on you or them..so after I show you around how about you go out to the porch and vent some."

Kim sniffled a little bit before giving David a nod of her head.." Okay."

David showed Kim throughout the house and then the basement.." I can put up the playpen for you for the night then when I come down later on today..I can work on the crib." David implied

" Sure..then I can situate out their outfits and other neccessities and see what else I need." Kim applied as she looked down at Demetrius who was now sleeping as well as Desiree.." Why don't we put them down on the bed for now."

David nodded then he led Kim upstairs and into the master bedroom were he pulled out an blanket and opened it wide enough for the babies to lay on then he carefully placed Desiree down on the cover with Kim copying doing the same to Demetrius..." Okay missy..now go take care of your bottled up emotions why I go get the playpen." David suggested

Kim agreed then placed a kiss on both of her godchildren's foreheads then quietly left the room

David made sure the pillows surrounded the twins before leaving the room as well only to return just as quickly and started to get to work on playpen

Outside the homestead Kim walked around the front yard then headed towards the back.." Willa and Jack I know that you two are watching me and I can't for the life of me understand why the hell you two were taking away from your children and me like that..I never thought that I would be put into this situation so soon..but here I am and I'm gonna promise you just like I did earlier..I will do the best of my abilities in raising your children..my godchildren and bring you the justice all four of you so rightfully deserves..I just don't know if I can ever bring myself into telling Des and Dem what happened to you or how old I will wait to do so..but I'm gonna eventually come around to doing so when I think they can handle it." Kim mutttered as she dragged her hands over her face then fell to her knees and begun to let out her tears after holding them in for most of last night and early morning events that totally gave her the shock of a lifetime

_Over an Half Hour Later_

David went over the model testing and shaking it making sure nothing was wrong then he picked up the manual and went over the steps again all the while checking out his work.." I think its done..now to see if it closes properly." David placed the intstructions paper on the dresser outstretched his arms placing both of his hands on the middle section top of the playpen and squeezed resulting in the playpen closing up.." Well it's fixed like it was instructed before resetting it out again. David picked up the sheet once again double checking it over again not wanting to make a mistake with dealing with the babies.." Only one way to find out."

Kim slowly made her way back inside the house gently closing the door behind her and taking a deep breath and letting it out.." Let me go see how David is doing." Kim mumbled as she pushed herself off the door and walked down the hallway and entered the room just in time to see David about to step into the playpen.." What are you about to do David."

David paused and slowly brought his foot back placing it on the floor again and brought his hand up to his neck.." Uh I was about to test it."

" With your shoes on."

David blushed a little knowing that he was being embarrassed.." Why don't you do it since your lighter than my body weight."

Kim slipped her shoes off and stepped into the playpen and sat down inside looking up at David

David tried to keep it in but he couldn't help himself and proceeded to let it out.." Okay..can you like move around in it."

Kim moved into each of the corners making sure it was stable enough.." Your making sure it doesn't fall in right."

David nodded his head after managing to compose himself.." Yeah..I tested the middle when I pushed in the buttons and it folded in like it was suggested."

Kim nodded her head and stood up and lifted her leg up and over placing her leg down on the floor and bringing the other one over as well.." Okay..it's just for the night so they can move around when they wake up..I just want them to get some rest."

" The same goes for you as well Kim." David said as he went over to the mattress and plunged a hole into the plastic and removed it letting the pad flip open wide before he lifted it up and placed it inside the playpen

Kim went over to the bed and picked up Demetrius who opened his eyes then stretched.." Hey there buddy.."

" Mama."

David looked over at Kim when she frozed up before nodding her head.." Yeah..bud..I'm here." Kim stated softly

Demetrius smile and snuggled closer into Kim's chest and closed his eyes

Kim looked over at David who was watching her..' Why does that look seem familiar' Kim thought to herself as she sent a smile towards him as she started to rock Demetrius side to side

David went over to the bed and lifted Desiree up carefully not disturbing her slumber at all.." I guess she sleeps like a rock."

" Occasionally..but not all the time..I guess the timezone is kicking in." Kim commented then yawned herself

" I can see." David added in a teasing voice.." Do they have any sleepers in the bags you packed."

" Yeah." Kim answered as she left the room only to return quickly carrying a diaper bag and set it on the bed.." Do you know how to change a baby's clothes."

" Yea..yeah..a little."

Kim nodded her head with a little smile gracing her face as she pulled out two pampers and the wipe case as well as two little sleepers with blue and pink duck on them.." Oh kay..just watch me then get the hang of it from there."

" Alright." David agreed as he followed Kim who had just laid Demetrius down and started with the shoes leaving on the socks

Kim lifted up Dem's waist and pulled off the pants looking over at David who was doing the same to Desiree

David followed Kim's every step and he made sure he kept an eye on Desiree who was slowly waking up after being disturbed from her slumber and started to whine.." I'm sorry little one..here is your pacifier." David commented as he gently teased Desiree with it until she let in her mouth soothing her cries

" Good Job David."

" Thanks Kimberly.." David answered as the two of them finished the task of changing the babies then changed them into their sleepers at last

" Your welcome..I just need to fix them a bottle." Kim said as she looked at David

" Go on.."

" Okay..be right back." Kim stated as she left the room

David sat in the rocker and placed both hands over his deciding to tell Kim about his secret when she returned

Kim was in the kitchen running the hot water across the bottle warming up the milk just a little before turning off the faucet and grabbing a towel to dry off the bottles before heading back towards the bedroom

David stood up and went over to the bed as he heard Kim's approaching footsteps.." They seem like they won't give you a problem as they get older.." Kim set the other bottle on the bed

Kim heard what David was saying as she came to a stop in front of the bed.." Only time will tell..babies are always very loving when they are this young..when the get around the age of three..we will see more of the individual they are becoming." Kim stated as picked up Demetrius then sat down on the bed then started to feed him

" Kim..I have to tell you something."

Kimberly looked up at David who was nervously wringing his hands.." What's brothering you that much David..you can tell me."

" I've found out who my brother is."

" Really that is so cool David..I hope I can meet him sometime..get to know him." Kim implied

' You are about to be in for a shock ' David thought as he looked down then breathed in and let it go before letting his eyes lock on Kim's.." My brother is your ex-boyfriend Kim."

_**The End of Chapter 8**_

_**Please drop a review**_


	9. Settling in and the grapevine affect

**Here is the next chapter..I don't have no rights just an active imagination that loves the show..so please do sue..enjoy**

_**Kim's place  
**__**Ten am **_

Kim sat on the end of bed looking into the playpen watching Demetrius grab his blanket and pull it over his head while Desiree slept on peacefully. Kim sighed as she looked up and out of the window.." How could I have not seen the similarities..I was just blind and oblivious to the fact..

_Kim's Pov_

_David's statement had me greatful that I was sitting on the bed and not standing cause I still didnt pass out at the mention of his name. I looked up and saw that David was looking at __me.." How Long."_

_" Ever since he became a Zeo Ranger."_

_" So you know about him and the others."_

_" Yeah I know about him being a ranger and I know about you being one as well."_

_Kim sighed as she removed the bottle away from Demetrius and shifted him onto her shoulder and softly patted his back.." Why didn't you tell me sooner."_

_" I don't know..I didnt know that you were my brother's ex girlfriend until he brought you up."_

_" David you could've told me."_

_" True..but your friendship meant the world to me and I hope it still does..I don't want to lose that."_

_" You won't..it's just you have to know that I caused your brother a whole lot of pain when I sent him a letter and we haven't seen each since.._

_" Since you and Jason was rescued from Divatox after being sacrificed." David filled in_

_Kim got up from the bed after Demetrius burped then carefully placed him inside the playpen.." I dont want to see him."_

_" Kim he's coming down later on today."_

_" And you have to keep him away from this house at all costs."_

_David sighed as Kim looked at him.." I will do what I can..but he likes to walk around this area."_

_" I will get a new phone and I'll call you when I'm on my way back then that way I can avoid a run in with him."_

_" But I will be down here most of the day putting together their crib, the moon bounce walkers and high chairs."_

_" Well I will have things to do and while your here doing that I will be gone most of day..Im sure you can keep him at Sam's."_

_" Kim what if finds out that your back in Angel Grove."_

_" He will barely recognize me..hell I even got you."_

_" But Kim he was your ex-boyfriend..he will always be able to tell its you."_

_" I can always tell him that I don't want anything to do with him."_

_David nodded his head but didnt't bother to say anything to that statement.." Ok..I gonna head up and get some rest call me in the morning when your ready to go and I will head down."_

_Kim smiled as she hugged him tightly.." Thank you David..Im glad that I've have you in my life."_

_David hugged Kim back.." So am I..but I know that Im not off the hook yet.."_

_Kim pulled back.." Maybe..but just no more secrets okay."_

_David arched his eyebrow.." Kim you are my secret."_

_" Between us no more secrets..I just hope your grandfather doesn't tell Tommy about me."_

_" He calls you Crane by the way..and I know he won't tell Tommy about you unless something harms you physically." David pointed out as the two of them made their way to the front of __the house _

_" Did you or Tommy tell him about the ninja powers." Kim asked as David showed her the code to arm and unarm the alarm making sure Kim saw code_

_" Another conversation for another day Kim..and no we didn't..good night."_

_" Good Night David." Kim repeated as she closed the door then reset the alarm then went over to window watching David trek up towards his house using his pocket light before she turned __and went over to her bag picking it up headed back down the hallway and into the room checking on Des and Dem before pulling out a set of shorts and t shirt then changed into them laying __her clothes on the chair then climbed into bed dozed off.._

_Present Time_

Desiree woke up with a smile on her face then rolled onto her stomach seeing her brother look at her before doing the same thing before she squealed

Kim looked down at them.." Hey you two."

Des and Dem turned their heads looking for the face that matched the voice when Kim got up and sat down in front of them.." Mama..Mama."

Kim smiled and blew a kiss at the both of them then got up and went over to their diaper bag

Des and Dem started crying when they couldnt see Kim in front of them no more

Kim smiled as she picked up Des first then carried her over to the bed and placed her in the middle then she turned and picked up Dem and layed them together then stood in front of them.." Okay you two..here's the plan."

Des and Dem kept their eyes on Kim with smiles on their faces

" We are gonna go out and get somethings settled then we are gonna go see a few of my favorite places okay."

Des and Dem started kicking their legs making them slide down the bed

Kim pulled out two pairs of jeans with two onesies one that read I'm a Dudette and the other one which read Im a Dude then placed them on the bed.." Okay who wants the first bath."

Des smiled as she lifted her arms up in the air then dropped them back on the bed

" Okay Des is first then buster its your turn." Kim picked up Demetrius and put him in the playpen giving him the blanket he loved which he immediately started to put over his face then removed it and doing it again entertaining himself

Kim went over to the bed and picked up Desiree who squealed as Kim carried her into the bathroom

**Aisha's place**

Aisha sat her table finishing off her breakfast when her phone buzzed on the table in front of her picking up her cell then flipped it up bringing it to her ear.." Hey Boo.."

_" Hey Gorgeous..how are you."_

" Im fine..just missing you."

_" Same her Sha..I'll be home by tomorrow." _

" Tomorrow can't come fast enough though."

_" I feel the same way Sha..how was your visit with Kim."_

Aisha got up from the table taking her plate to the trashcan and throwing it away.." She's doing good..She looked tired and sad."

_" Well I will call her and see how she's holding up."_

" She might not answer."

_" Why Not..we are friends..we settled that a long time ago."_

" It's not that..she misplaced her phone and until she gets a new one she won't be able to answer any of our calls."

_" Okay..just let me know when and I will see how she's doing..I know it has to be hard on her."_

' You have no idea' Aisha thought as she made her way upstairs to change.." Yes I do believe so..but why don't you get off the phone and finish what you are there to do then get back so I can have my way with you."

_" Aisha..you do have a point..cause I can't wait to ravish you all over the house..so I will see you tomorrow babe..bye."_

" I can't wait..bye babe." Aisha said as she hung up the phone then sighed as she fell back onto the bed then closed her eyes

**Trueheart Residence**

Sam and David was sitting on the porch drinking their morning tea.." How did the crane take the news that your related to the falcon."

David looked at his grandfather before turning his focus on the little cabin.." She took it well she didn't faint per say..she's determined to avoid him and she plans on doing anything in her power to keep him away and out of her life."

" Well Tommy is not that easy to avoid."

" I know grandfather..Kim is determined to keep him away..plus she doesn't want anyone else that is involved potentially caught in the crosshair."

" True..cause if the people behind her godchildren parents being murdered somehow find her..it will weigh on her conscience."

" Exactly..with me, Aisha and now Zack in the know..it's alot to deal with."

" We just have to help her."

" That's what we are planning on doing..it's just that she thinks no one will be able to recognize her."

" It has been ten years since she's moved back and just not to visit Angel Grove..only her childhood friends will know her."

David laughed softly.." From the way I see it..Zack didn't recognize her."

" But..hmm..she just might be able to pull it off..but don't count Tommy out."

" Even if Tommy figures its Kim underneath that disguise..it's gonna end up heated."

Sam sat back with a smirk on his face.." The Crane needs the Falcon..just like Falcon needs the Crane."

David eyed his grandfather then sat back placing his hands behind his head.." You got something up your sleeve don't you."

" Yeah..cause in the end it's gonna work out for the best for the both of them." Sam assured his grandson

David's cell started to ring and he picked it up from the ledge then smiled as he recognized the number.." Good Morning Kim."

Kim's laughter was heard before she greeted him..**" Good Morning to you as well David."**

" Your up early."

**" I have to be..I have two reasons..besides I have to get all of the things situated out today."**

" Do you want me to head on down."

**" In a hour..I just got done bathing them then I'm gonna get a bath then feed them."**

" Okay..I see y'all in a hour."

**" Alright tell Sam I said Good Morning."**

David removed the phone from his ear.." Kim says Good Morning Grandfather."

Sam reached over and took the phone and brought it to his ear.." Good Morning to you Crane..how was night of rest."

**Kim sighed as she set down on the toilet seat.." I feel a little bit at ease..the bed was so comfortable and it was just peaceful..all in all I'm feeling better."**

" That is so good to hear Crane..my grandson made sure it was ready..afterall his and Tommy's parents lived there."

David looked at his grandfather who just smiled at him

**" Oh..ohhh..no wonder I felt at peace..It's a lovely place Sam." Kim stated**

Sam nodded..." I've blessed that house when they wanted to move in..and I've blessed it again just before your arrival."

**" Thank you Sam..for allowing me and my godchildren to live here..I will do all that I can to make sure I let nothing happen to this house."**

" This ground is sacred..I've lived here all my life..your in good hands Crane and so are your godchildren." Sam revealed shortly then sighed.." Im gonna give my grandson back his phone take care and I will see you three soon."

**" Yes sir Sam..take care of yourself as well..bye."**

" Bye Crane." Sam wished as he handed the phone back to David then got up and went inside

" Kim you go on and finished what you planned..I will be down there when I can." David added

**" Okay..see ya."**

" See you guys in a few." David said as he and Kim ended the call

**Taylor Residence  
****10:45 am**

Zack sat in his study with the case's files spread out all over his desk he had the copy of the photos that was taken of the crime scene, Kim's testimony of what she did, the pic of what the couple looked like before their lives ended.." El..this is so hard to look at."

_" I know..when me and the other officers showed..it was a good and bad thing that she was there."_

" Yes I agree..but she's safe now."

_" True and I will continue to do so on my part..has Dina called you since the arrival."_

" El..Dina as you call her hasn't called me yet..but you have my word from this point on that my childhood friend will be watched and protected to the best of my abilities."

_" Childhood..well then I guess we have to do the best we can..I will see if I can somehow get more information on these Evan and Elinado people..we may have a case that will somehow be able __to solve in a shorter time period."_

" I hope so..cause I can guarantee you that if something happens to Dina and I knew all along who she was our friends will skewer me over an open fire."

_" Can't you just tell them or tell the one that was traveling with her to tell them so then that way we can all make sure she's safe."_

" You may think she's the calm one you met..but that is just a facade she will not go for it..but if it means that we can all rest easy knowing that she and her godchildren are safe then so be it."

_" From what you just said..maybe choose the one person she can open up to the most."_

_._" That is hard cause there are more than just one who she trusts..but whether or not as an officer of the law I know I can't tell them about the case..I just have to bide my time and hope the one that I call will not push her into opening up just be there in case that she does without being rushed."

_" Okay ZT..I will pass on any more information when I get it so that we can make sure nothing happens on both ends."_

" Same here El..take care."

_" You do the same..bye."_

" Bye." Zack said as he ended the call

" Zack." Angela called out as she entered the house

Zack got up and made his way into the living room to greet his wife." Hey Honey..is there anymore bags." Zack questioned as he followed her into the Kitchen

" Nope just this one..just had to get two more loaves of bread and some lunch meat..how was the meeting with the lady you are signed to look after go." Angela answered as she started to pull out the bread then the Deli lunchmeat

" Okay and it was a shock."

Angela was putting the bread into the freezer.." How so."

" I know her and so do you."

Angela turned her head and subconsciously brought her hand up to rub her slightly swollen stomach.." I know alot of people Zack."

Zack came to stand in front of her.." The one I have to protect now is the same lady who sat across from on that double date from high school."

" Kim..you have to protect her..what..why."

" Calm down Ang..yeah..you can't tell any of the others yet.."

" I won't..just please tell me that she is okay now."

" Yeah..she's back in Angel Grove...and her location is very nice and nothing can happen to her unless the people behind this somehow find her."

Angela leaned against the counter.." Zack when you hear from her please ask her to call me."

Zack placed one of his hands on her stomach and rubbed it softly then layed his other hand on top of hers lacing their hands.." I will tell her..and hopefully she may decide to visit you."

" I hope so..cause she's needs to know that she's not gonna be alone in this."

" She won't be alone..but she will try to keep us away cause she knows that whoever is behind her godchildren parents murder will not stop until she and her godchildren are the same way as the parents."

Angela shook her head adamantly.." That will not and can not happen."

" Me and the officer down in Florida will do our best to make sure that never happens."

Angela nodded then drew closer to her husband and wrapped her arms around him and sighed contentedly when she felt her husband wrap his around her

**Kim's Home**

Kim was sitting at the Kitchen table with Desiree on her lap feeding her and Demetrius in his carseat sleeping off his meal when she looked up at the time.." We are about to go handle some important things missy."

Desiree tilted her head up and smiled then clapped her hands

_Knock knock_

Kim got up from the chair all the while the shifting Desiree on her hip then made her way over to the door looking at the shadow that was going across the porch.." Desiree..David is at the door are you ready."

Desiree started to get a little giddy as Kim opened the door.." Hey Kim and hello little one."

" Hey David." Kim greeted as she let David enter the house then closed the door and headed back into the Kitchen with David in tow.." Have you eaten yet."

" Yeah I had breakfast." David revealed as she watched Kim place Desiree in her carseat and buckled her in

" Okay well on my way I will bring back lunch." Kim stated as she pulled the bar up and locked it in place on both carseats then grabbed the one diaper bag and dropped it on her shoulder

David picked up both of the carseats before Kim could.." Okay..I got them Kim."

Kim picked up his car keys and dropped it them into her bag then led David out of the house then waited until he passed her before closing the door behind her then pulling out keys and disarmed the car and then she pressed the unlock button then opened the passenger back door then went over to the other side carrying Demetrius then opened the door and started working on making sure he was secured as David copied after making sure Desiree's seat in the center then strapped the seatbelt in then closed the door.." A subway meal with the works." Kim said as she closed the door

" With the grilled chicken and a little mayo." David replied as he made his way back in the yard

" Okay..I will call you when I'm on my way back." Kim stated as she opened the driver's door

" Alright.." David added as he closed the gate door and hooked the latch then walked up the porch steps hearing his car start and the gravel move as the tires rolled over them..

Kim turned on some soft music as she turned the edge then made her way towards the entrance of the reservation then she turned the corner and drove away... just as a black jeep pulled into the reservation with a certain individual heading towards his grandfather's house

_**The End**_

_**Tay**_


	10. Out and About

**Here is the next chapter plz enjoy and thanx for hanging in there with me!**

**The Reservation**

Tommy drove up the gravel like road heading towards his grandfather's house. Tommy brought his hand up to his face to cover his cough as he turned the wheel manuevering the truck then he pulled up to stop in front of grandfather's place

Sam heard the gravel sifter underneath the tires stop in front of his house.." The Falcon has arrived." Sam said softly as he got up from his chair and moved towards the front door

Tommy pocketed his keys then he reached into the passenger seat and grabbed his laptop bag then got out of the truck only to move it forward so he could grab his other large back suitcase as the front door opened

" Hello my grandson." Sam's voice stated

" Hello grandfather." Tommy stated as he closed the door and headed up towards the porch placing his bags on the step

Sam eyed his grandson's posture..' tired, slow, weak, stuffy.' Sam's inner voice spoke to him.." Your sick."

" Yeah..I caught it from a student and then I went to the hospital and got some antibiotic medicine to help get rid of it soon didn't David tell you when I talked to him last night."

" He must've got cause he got in real late and I was already in bed." Sam explained as he looked at the pale color on his grandson's face.." Come on you need to rest."

Tommy nodded his head then he picked up his stuff and walked up the few steps into the household following behind his grandfather who lef him to the room he used to stay in." Thank you."

" Your Welcome..I'm gonna go get you some herbal tea so go on and lay down."

" Alright." Tommy said softly as he placed his laptop on the desk and his bag at the end of the bed then he slipped off his shoes and sat down then he layed down closing his eyes

Sam peaked back into the room seeing his grandson starting to fall asleep..' I have to keep him away from the cottage." Sam stated softly as he turned and headed towards the kitchen

**The Shack  
10 mins later**

David started to work on the crib placing all of the other boxes to the side since he already situated the strollers up and moved them to the side along with two high chairs.." He might be on his way here." David muttered as he pulled out the pieces and seperated them then he started to put the side and end together when his phone started to ring. David opened his phone and brung it to his ear.." Hi grandfather."

" He's here."

David took a deep breath.." How did he seem to you when he arrived."

" Sick, weak, and tired..he's sleeping in the guest room at the moment."

" Oh man.."

" How is Dina doing."

" She's out at the moment taking care of the important stuff she has to get situated."

" Oh that's good so what if they meet by accident."

David shook her head.." It's not gonna happen."

" Eventually it will though."

" Yeah but hopefully it will be a while." David exclaimed

" Only time will tell..but I'm gonna go and let you get back to what you were doing see you when you get done and tell Dina I said hi."

" Okay I will..and tell Tommy that I will be around later."

" Sure..bye for now."

" Goodbye for now grandfather." David stated as he closed his phone.." If I have anything to say Kim will not meet Tommy the entire time he's down here visiting." David assured himself as got back to work

**The Bank**

Kim carried the carseats inside the bank and went directly up to a teller.." Hi..I need you to get the bank manager please."

The bank teller eyed Kim wearily before going inside the back door and up a flight of stairs

Kim placed both carseats on the floor and waited for the bank manager

An african american came down the steps of the bank and stood in line while she waited for her turn when she noticed the lady leaning up against the panel with carseats on both sides of her.." Why am I sensing a vibe from her."

The bank manager came down the stairs and approached Kim.." How may I help you miss."

" We need to talk in private sir." Kim said

" Very well follow me up to my office."

Kim nodded her head then she leaned down and took a hold of both handles and followed the bank manager upstairs

The eyes of the women followed until the door was closed on the manager's office

Kim sat down in the chair and pulled out the enevelope that Officer Chaines gave her.." What I am about to tell you is strictly confidential Mr. Plicken."

" Alright."

And for the next hour Kim explained the situation and opened up a new account under the name she was given as well as placing a call to officer chaines who talked to the bank manager as well. Kim signed all of the papers and everything else that was required a signature

" Miss Hart..I'm apologizing for what has happened and you have a full trust in this matter no information will leave this room and I will do everything in my power to make sure your account is accessible without no issues."

" Thank you Mr. Plicken."

" Your welcome Mrs. McCoy." Mr. Plicken stated as he watched his former client leave out of his office.." I'm gonna pray for you Miss Hart and those two babies."

Kim headed out of the bank and towards David's vehicle.." How are you two doing." Kim sat the carseats down on ground then she bent down and looked at her godchildren who were just being so quiet and content without their binkies in their mouths.." You two are some very good babies." Kim said as she stood up and unlocked the door then she opened the back door and lifted Demetrius's carset inside the car and quickly snapped him in then closed the door and picked up Desiree's carseat and put her in the other side of the truck and secured her in before making her way over to the driver's door pulling her phone out Kim got in the car closing the door and locking it pushing in the numbers to David's phone and brought it to her ear hearing the two rings before David answered

" Hey Kim."

" Hey David..how is everything going."

" Good..I already got the highchairs and strollers together and I'm almost down with the Crib."

" Man..your fast."

" It was easy and not that complicated."

" Uh huh..anyways I got the bank account situated I just have to hope that nothing happens."

" It won't hold on to your faith Kim." David suggested then sighed

" What's wrong David."

" He's here and he's sick."

Kim closed her eyes and braced her hand against her heart.." How sick."

" Grandfather told me that he looked weak, tired and pale but he's resting now."

" Well he's in good hands..I will just have to keep my distance."

" I will do whatever I can to make sure it happens."

" Thanks..but I will be home soon..I have to get some more food and baby stuff."

" Why don't you swing by and pick me up."

" I can but are you sure."

David looked down at his unfinished products and sighed.." Better yet I want to finish this and get it all cleaned up before you return so that it will all be together..maybe you can get Aisha if she's not busy."

" I will call and see but it was nice of you to offer."

David laughed.." Yeah..but its almost down and then when you get back we can see what else you will need."

" Good Idea..so I'm gonna let you see you in about two hours."

" Two hours." David questioned

" Yeah..I have to food to buy, two babies to look after, and some women stuff."

" Uh..Ok..bye." David said and quickly hung up the phone

Kim chuckled as she started the car.." Men are hilarious sometimes." Kim mutterered as she sent a text to Aisha and headed towards Giant when she got a text back saying that she was already at the Store

Aisha pushed her shopping cart upto the entrance and waited for Kim to show up

" Uh excuse me miss but you can't stand there." a cashier said

Aisha quirked an eyebrow as she turned her head.." Look I am not going to push my cart out the door I'm waiting for my friend so back off okay."

The cashier turned her head

" Crazy girl." Aisha muttered as she looked back out the tinted glass window

Kim turned the car into an available parking spot and turned off the car.." I can't believe he's that close but I will have to keep pushing him as far away as possible so that he won't get involved." Kim reminded herself as she took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door exiting out of the car and closing her door and opening the backdoor seeing Desiree knocked out asleep.." Baby girl went to sleep on us huh Demetrius."

" Mama." Demetrius cried as he started to kick

Kim placed the binkie in his mouth and kissed him on the cheek calming him down then she unbuckled his seatbelt and shifted the carseat out of the car grabbing the diaper bag out as well then she reached across the seat and unbuckled Desiree's seat and brought that seat out as softly as she could letting Desiree continue on sleeping as she closed the door. Kim picked up both seats and started towards the entrance

Aisha looked up and spotted Kim heading towards the entrance and she went out to help her.." Hey Missy."

" Hey Sha." Kim greeted as she handed over Desiree's carseat

" Aww would you look at that she's knocked out with her tongue peeking out." Aisha cooed

" Yeah I have to get a camcorder so I can start on some videos." Kim added as she settled Demetrius's carseat on top of the cart making sure it was secured as Aisha did the same on her cart and the two friends headed off down the aisle

" Cool..but I almost lost my cool before you got here."

" Why."

" A female cashier thought that I was gonna push my cart right out the door without paying for what I have in my cart."

" Crazy girl."

" That's exactly what I said as I told her to back off."

Kim laughed softly as she placed some ketchup and mustard bottles in cart along with a bottle of A1 steak sauce then she pushed the cart down and put some more condiments in the cart.." Sha..when I called David he told me that Tommy arrived and he was sick."

Aisha locked eyes with Kim.." I hope he get's better but do you think you will be able to avoid him until he leaves."

" I'm gonna try to." Kim revealed as she added some cases of sodas and Juices to cart then she headed over to poultry section and took her time picking out and looking at the selections of chicken parts and beef then placed them in the cart along with a package of ground beef

Aisha kept an eye on Kim as she still browsed over the selection

" Aisha." a voice called

" Hey Tanya...what are you doing here."

Tanya smiled as she headed closer to her cousin when her smile faltered a little bit as she eyed the same carseat from the bank.." Just came to pick up a few items."

" Cooking a good meal for your man."

" Always..who baby is that."

Kim glanced over her shoulder then turned her head staying close

" A friend of mine's."

" I was in the bank earlier and I saw this baby and another one with a woman too."

" Really..did you say hi."

" Nope..I don't say to just anyone."

Kim pushed the cart up to them.." Thank you for helping me Miss Campbell."

Tanya turned and looked at the female

" Hi my name is Dina McCoy and these two are my godchildren Desiree and Demetrius." Kim stated

" Nice to meet Dina..and there are too cute..uh I better get going Aisha I will call you later." Tanya informed

" Okay."

" It was nice to meet you Dina."

" You to uh."

" Tanya..sorry about that." Tanya applied

" No problem..your welcome."

Tanya nodded then turned and left only to look back then shook her head and headed towards the front of the store

" Good Job Sha..she didn't even recognize me."

" I'm good what can I say."

Kim shook her head as they headed over to dairy section

" My fiance' wants to talk to you."

" This is gonna be so hard to pull of."

" Don't worry I got your back and you will have mine when all of this come to light."

" Hopefully not for a long time." Kim adds as the two them continued to shop

**_The End _**

**_Plz drop a review _**

**_Vodams_**


	11. What was I thinking

Kim and Aisha was just coming out of the Mall loaded up with bags for them and babies.." Well I told David that I would be back in two hours."

" Girl if he haven't figured that you really pay no mind to the time when you shop its means he's not time conscious."

" He's not Sha..plus I told him that I had to get my female necessities and he quickly ended the call."

" Like all men do, they run when you have PMS, they run when they do something they have no business doing in the first place, and they distance themselves at the least mention of feminine products."

Kim pulled out the keys and pressed the button disarming the car and unlocking it then she pressed the trunk button sending the door upwards

Aisha placed the bags down then she placed the carseat in the back of the truck.." Do you think Tommy and the others will pick up on your whereabouts especially my Fiance' who wants to call you."

" I just don't know Sha hell even Tanya couldn't recognize me then maybe none of the others will if we happen to run into one another."

Aisha shook her head before sighing " Kim both Tanya and Kat don't really know you like me, Rocky, Adam and your other friends do."

" You forgot to mentioned that I totally fooled Zack."

" Zack was doing his job he didn't pay no attention to you cause his whole focus was on the case he was given." Aisha retorted

Kim rolled her eyes knowing full well that Aisha had a point there

" Kim just let me tell them." Aisha held up her hand silencing the rebuttal that Kim was about to give.." Or you write them letters and send it to my house for me to give to them."

Kim ranned the suggestion through her head.." I could do that bu they will still ask questions about why it didn't come to them directly."

Aisha nodded her head.." But there is the bomb that I will tell them."

" No Aisha."

" Kim..I will tell them that you are in the witness protection and you only had the time to write them the letters and send it to me cause then you were escorted to your new location with no way of connecting to your former life."

" I guess I will write them each a letter and send them to your house you just have to take care of the rest I really don't want to see you, Zack or David caught in between whatever happens."

" If Zack finds out before you do he will make sure they all to pay."

Kim nodded her head.." I hope he does get to them first before they get to me."

" Mama." Desiree called out

Aisha watched as Kim tensed up a little bit before she regained her composure by taking care of Desiree's needs.." It's hard to hear that."

" Yeah they started calling me Mama this morning and it should be their parents who needs to hear this not me." Kim explained as she changed Desiree's pamper then fixed up her clothes kissed her god daughter on the forehead

" Life's mysteries never work out like that Kim they see you as their mother now and when they get older you can tell them all about their parents who were needed much more by God."

Kim simply nodded.." I know and it could've been much worse."

" Yes it could've been but like I just said God's mysteries are unpredictable."

Kim picked up Desiree who squealed

Demetrius woke up and smiled but that soon turned to laughing when Aisha tickled his sides and stomach

" I can't believe that I'm this relaxed." Kim muttered as she placed Desiree back into her carseat and buckled her in before stepping over into Demetrius's sight and started to unbuckle him then she picked him up and layed him down and changed his diaper as well

" Mama." Demetrius greeted Kim in thanks who smiled and made a kissy sound at him

Aisha looked out at the parking lot.." Kim I think we should go."

" Why."

" Jason and Rocky."

Part of Kim wanted to hurry up and pack and leave but the other half wanted to test this new look and attitude.." I want to see them." Kim said as she placed Demetrius in his seat and made sure she had packed up the babies wipes and pad.." Where are they." Kim inquired as she closed the trunk door allowing Aisha to hold on Desiree's seat

Aisha smiled on the inside but kept a neutral facial expression as she quickly gathered up her bags and put them beside her as Kim put her bags in to the trunk.." Coming up this way

Jason drop up the aisle way of the parking lot.." Oh man I would've thought that Sha would be gone by now."

" Nope and from the looks of it she might not be done yet." Rocky implied

Jason pushed the window down button as he stopped his car.." Hey Sha..who's your friend."

Kim turned her head slightly then she waved at the driver shyly

" Her name is Dina McCoy and these are her children Demetrius and Desiree."

" Hello."

Rocky got out of the car and went around it coming to a stop at Aisha's side glancing at Dina before his smile widened then he pounced on Dina

" Hey Bro..your scaring the new girl." Jason said as he got out of the car

" Jason are you kidding me..this is Kim."

Aisha and Jason looked shocked an Kim was berating herself

" Kimberly..is that you." Jason asked

" Yes."

" Why are you..why all of this mystery game."

Kim shook her head.." It's wrong place and time to explain." Kim said as she got out of Rocky's embrace and quickly picked up Demetrius and placed him in the car buckling his seat in then clamboring out of the car closing the door and headed towards Aisha who handed over Desiree and watched along with the guys how Kim wasted no time securing the seat before closing that door and getting into the driver's seat

Jason got back in his car and backed it up allowing Kim to back up out of the space

Rocky and Aisha stood side by side.." Kim."

" Aisha tell them and but no one else." Kim suggested then drove away

" Sha."

" Later guys but whenever you guys get down here come back at my house and I will tell you everything." Aisha stated as she gathered her bags

Jason nodded his head then pulled into the spot vacated by Kim then turned off his engine and removed his keys from the ignition then he got out of the car and armed it while Rocky bid his fiancee good bye with a kiss then he and Jason headed towards the entrance

Aisha sighed as she headed towards her vehicle.." It's best to have them watching out for her whether she believes it herself." Aisha muttered as she unlocked her car and got inside closing the door behind her inserting the key into the ignition.." It's like she forgot that we used to be Power Rangers." Aisha said to herself as she backed up out of her parking space and headed towards her house preparing herself for the truck load of questions that her fiance' and friend will bombard her with

_**That's all for this chapter more to come**_

_**Plz drop a review if u got this far**_

_**Vodams**_


	12. The Lowdon and a suggestion

_**Here is the next chapter..enjoy!**_

_**Kim's Residence**_

Kim pulled up towards the gate of the house she knows calls home turning off the car and folding up her arms and laying her head down

Desiree started to cry which set Demetrius off

Kim pulled herself together then she quickly got out of the car and went to take care of her godchildren

David heard a door slam and went over to the window.." She's back..and she looks worn out." David muttered to himself as he backed up from the window and went outside.." Hey Kim is everything okay."

Kim had unbuckled both carseats.." Can you grab them while I grab my bags and stuff."

" Sure." David picked up both seats and carried them through the gate and into the house

Kim grabbed her purse, the diaper bag and the envelopes all the while checking over everything in the car making sure she didn't leave anything behind before closing the door and heading inside the house closing the door behind her.." I thought that if I could fool Zack, then I could fool any of my other friends."

" I see, so besides Aisha and Zack who else now knows that you are back in town." David asked as he held both of the children against his chest as he sat back on the couch

" Jason and Rocky." Kim stated as she sat down her stuff on the coffee table

David nodded his head as Desiree grabbed his finger which led Demetrius to take hold of David's other finger.." What happened."

" I had Jason fooled but Rocky jumped on me when he realized it was me and then Jason asked was it really me underneath all of this get up and I said yeah." Kim took a breath then continued.." So he wanted to know and I said this is not a good place to talk so Aisha stepped in and told them to hurry up and take care of what they came to the mall to get then come back to her house and she would tell them."

" Do you think she will tell them where you live."

" I hope not..I really don't want them to bombard this place, matter of fact i'm gonna go give Aisha a call and see what she plans on telling them."

" Go right ahead these two are fine right here."

Kim nodded her head then she headed down the hallway

" Desiree and Demetrius."

The twins turned their heads upwards

" Do you two want to see what I did for the both of you."

Desiree and Demetrius smiled in agreement and David cradled both babies in his arms as he got off the couch. David headed into the Kitchen.." These are you new  
high chairs and over there is your playpen."

Desiree smiled but Demetrius didn't smile at all

David peeked down and cracked up laughing at the expressions the twins wore.." You two are something."

_In Kim's Bedroom_

Kim had closed her phone and sighed.." Now that has been taken care of let me got see what those three are up to at the moment."Kim said to herself as she got up from the bed and went in search of David and her godchildren

David had placed Desiree inside the playpen and gave her some of the toys and the little one was content but Demetrius was sitting in his lap watching Desiree play with the toys

" Hey."

David turned his head and watched as Kim came up to them and sat down beside him with an readable question in her eyes.." He doesn't like the playpen."

" He always liked to be held and Des likes to be on her own."

" Mama."

David noticed the stiffness in Kim's posture when Dem called her mama.." I know its hard and difficult to accept those words but Kim you are now their mama."

" I know it's just gonna take some time." Kim said as she picked up Dem and sat him in her lap

" Yeah it is but you always said you want to have kids and now you do but minus the childbirth and pain."

Kim nodded in agreement.." Your right David, but I was there and just wait until you have a child of your own and the mother of your child grips your hand while she is trying to deliver your child and you will feel the pain Jack felt when Willa gave birth."

David gulped as Dem laughed.." Oh now he laughs."

" He picks up on the mood when it suits him."

Desiree crawled over to the side and pulled herself up against the playpen.." Mama."

" I think it's time to get them fed and changed so they can nap."

" Would you like for me to help."

" If you want to but how did Dem take the high chair introduction."

" He didn't smile at all."

Kim laughed as the two of them headed into the kitchen " Okay that will have to be taken in steps."

" I will feed Desiree since she's more comfortable with me and easy going."

Kim just smiled and nodded.." Well I need to get the bags out of the car."

" I will do it." David said as he sat Desiree in her high chair then he left out of the kitchen heading towards the coffee table where he swooped up his keys and went outside to his truck

" I'm so glad that I have him as friend do you two agree." Kim asked as placed Dem in his chair and grabbed his hand before he started crying

Des and Dem looked at each other and smiled which brought a smile to Kim's face

_The DeSantos Residence_

Jason and Rocky sat across from Aisha at the Kitchen table.." Well"

Aisha shook her head at the both of them.." Kim's situation is not easy to explain but I will do my best to tell you guys about Kim."

" And."

" Rocky if you cut me off again I will not cook tonight."

Rocky sat back in the chair and said nothing for the time being

" When I went to visit Kim in Florida I didn't expect to find her in a hotel room and not her apartment."

Jason wanted to say something but kept quiet

" Her godchildren's parents were murdered in a senseless act who gave Kim the rights to raise them as her own in case something bad happens to them in which it has already." Aisha revealed

" So what's with this new look." Jason asked

" And why didn't she tell us that she was back in town." Rocky added

" She figures that whomever murdered Willa and Jack then they want to harm their offspring to so she left Florida under a new look just in case they look for her."

" Does anyone else know that Kim is back in Angel Grove."

" No besides you, Rocky and me..no one else is to find out because she wants to keep everyone out of the line of fire in case they find out where she is." Aisha reveals

" I don't like this Sha, we are her friends and we can help her." Rocky implied

" Rocky, its gonna have to be this way until the police in Florida captures the one behind the murders of Willa and Jack."

" Where is she staying Aisha."

" Somewhere in town Jason, me and her talked it out when we left the airport seperately."

Jason sensed Aisha's lie but didn't say anything so he just nodded his head.." The next time she calls please call me so I can at least talk to her."

" I will, are you leaving."

" Yeah I got to go pick up Emily from the bus station."

" Okay..tell Em I said hello." Aisha suggested as she gave Jason a hug and sat back down in the chair as Jason left

" You just lied to me Baby."

" I know but it's Kim decision it's hard to accept it but you must."

Rocky nodded his head.." I want to help her Sha, she may not see it that way but it's always good to have her back."

" She's trying to protect us just in case."

" Kim can try to do that but it will crack and I'm telling you Babe, the minute anything happens to Kim its on."

Aisha watched her fiance' get up from the table and headed upstairs.." Yes it will be on and they will be sorry."

_With Jason_

Jason pulled up to the red light behind another vehicle.." I think I need to take a trip to Florida and see what I can find out." Jason said to himself as he turned into the Bus Station lot

Emily smiled as her bus pulled into Angel Grove Bus Terminal.." I can't wait to be back in my baby's big strong arms."

" Your Boyfriend."

" My fiance and it won't be long before the word fiance' will be upgraded to Husband."

" Congratualtions sweetie, its nice to see a young couple in love and looking forward into the future."

" Thank you." Emily said graciously as the passengers started to stand up and gather their bags from the overhead compartment before heading down the aisle and off the bus

Jason stood against the wall with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face as he watched the people get off the bus

Emily looked backed into her seat as she made sure she left nothing behind not even her trash then she looked out the tinted window and a smile bloomed onto her face once her eyes locked onto her fiance' who stood by the wall waiting for her

Jason started to head over to the bus just as Emily came down the steps and once her feet were on solid ground she ranned towards him with a smile on her face.." Em its so good to have you back in my arms."

" You have no idea how badly I wanted that to happen honey and now."

" And now you and me need to go home."

Emily nodded her head and quickly grabbed Jason's hand and led him over to where the suitcases were and the both of them grabbed Emily's and headed towards Jason's truck

" I have something to tell you later."

Emilly looked at Jason and nodded her head..' It's must be big if there is no smile on his face'

Jason opened the door and helped Emily into the passenger seat then closed it and hurried around the front and climbed into his seat

" Is everything gonna be okay."

" It will be." Jason answered as he pulled out into the lane and drove to their home

Emily layed her head against the headrest and closed her eyes

_Kim's place_

David fastened the onesie on Desiree as she slept.." I can't wait to be a daddy someday."

" You would make a good one David." Kim said

" And you would make a good one if you have your own biological children but there is practice to be done on these and as far as I see it, you are already a good mother in the making Kim."

" Thank you David."

" Your welcome." David replied as he got up from the couch and stepped over to the playpen and carefully placed Desiree down on the mat

Kim felt Demetrius grab her shirt as he slept which David caught as he came towards the couch

" Do you think." David wondered as he sat down

Kim nodded her head.." Yeah, I wish it didn't happen David."

" It's life Kim the unexpected happens when you think it won't."

" I know first hand."

David looked at Kim.." Have you and Tommy ever talked after the tournament."

" Nope..I wanted to talk to him then I chickened out after the match ended so I said goodbye to Jason and just left the stadium never looking back."

" Kim do you think either Rocky or Jason will tell someone else that your back in town and your new look."

Kim sighed as she shrugged her shoulders.." I really don't know what they will do but hopefully they will not tell anyone else."

" I can see your point and your skeptic about that." David stated so he decided to move onto another question that was on his mind.." Butl can I just ask you this next question."

" Okay."

" When this predicament comes to an end will you ever get the courage to talk to my brother."

" Why."

" Because I want to see him happy, he hasn't let anyone get to close to him since you, and I don't think he will because he hasn't had that closure certain people look for once they go through things in their life."

" And if and when I talk to him about everything what if I don't give him and myself the closure we both need."

David looked into Kim's eyes.." Because you two are the Crane and Falcon, the old wise saying goes the Falcon needs to protect and love the Crane and the Crane is the strength the Falcon looks for in its mate."

" Sam."

" Yup, he told me that after Tommy left one time and he said that you and Tommy will always be back in one another's orbit when the time is right."

" But that time is not now that's for sure."

" No it's not."

Kim layed her head against David's shoulder

" Everything will come to an end and you will be the one left living Kim." David assured as layed his head on top of Kim's

' I hope so' Kim thought

_**That is all for this chapter..plz drop a review if you got this far**_

**_Vodams_**


	13. Good News & Bad News

Here is the next installment plz still be there!

Angel Grove, Ca  
Sam's House

Tommy woke up the next day after sleeping through the night.." Oh man."

_Knock Knock_

" Come in."

David opened the door and came inside the room carrying a tray loaded with tea, juice, and pancakes with maple syrup.." Good Afternoon Brother."

Tommy's eyes widened as he scrambled for his watch.." It's noon..oh man I really slept the day away."

" How are you feeling Tommy." David asked after he nodded his head in agreement

" I'm feeling a little bit better I guess, I think I'm gonna head into town and pick up some medicine and see my parents."

David nodded his head.." That would be nice."

" Yeah..so what are your plans."

" I got some odd jobs to do around here, then I'm gonna go see how Alice is doing maybe see if she wants to meet you when you are not looking like that."

" Ha ha ha..I will like to meet her..I just wish..uh you know what just forget it." Tommy said as he got up and left the room

" I know exactly what you were trying to say Tommy and one day it will happen and you can finally be happy again." David muttered to himself as he looked out the window

_**The Cabin**_

Kim sat on the floor surrounded by toys and her godchildren who busied themselves with their toys after she fed them their breakfast and ate a bowl of cheerios herself

Desiree crawled over to Kim.." Mama."

" Mama." Demetrius mimicked as he to crawled over to Kim and his sister

" Alright you two let's play a game okay."

Desiree and Demetrius nodded their heads then clapped their hands

Kim moved their toys to the side then she layed them both down on their backs.." There is no rules in this game cause I'm gonna be the only judge okay."

" Mama." the twins called out

Kim leaned over and blew a few raspberries on Demetirus's tummy which sent him off then she did the same to Desiree. Kim repeated the actions a few more times allowing the giggles to fill the room.." Okay you two I think that is enough." Kim said to them as she sat back allowing them to get their selves together

But Desiree all of a sudden started crying

Kim quickly picked her up and sat her on her lap and started rocking her

Demetrius rolled onto his side the pushed himself up making sure he was facing his sister and his mama

" It's okay Des." Kim said as she wiped Desiree's tears away just as Demetrius crawled towards them.." I Think we need to go to the park." Kim added as she got up from the floor lifting Demetrius up and balancing the both of them on her hips as she headed down the hall

_**Sam's house**_

David and Sam sat around the table talking

" Do you think Tommy has any clue that Kim's in close proximity." Sam whispered

" No I don't think he does, but he did almost mention her earlier when I went to take him his breakfast."

Sam nodded his head.." Do you know if she has heard any more news from Florida."

" No and I think she has been too focused on getting herself together first."

" What do you mean."

" She flinches everytime one of them call her mama but I told her that she will have to get used to it and she immediately countered back with an I know it's just gonna take some time comment."

Sam smiled wistfully and he was about to comment when he heard footsteps approaching the Kitchen.." Good Morning Tommy."

" Good Morning Sam, how are you doing." Tommy asked as he placed the tray down on the counter and started rinsing off his dish and cups before putting them in the dishwasher

" I'm doing well..how about you."

" A little bit better, I'm gonna head into town and visit my parents as well as pick up some medicine." Tommy replied as he leaned against the counter

" Are you about to head out."

" Yes sir..is there anything I can get you while I'm out."

Sam got up from the table and made his way over to the drawer and opened it

Tommy took a deep breath in and exhaled.." It's so quiet out here no noise or horns honking."

" I'm surprised you can still hear that with how far you have to go in order to get to your place." David said

" Whatever bro."

Sam came back over to Tommy and handed him a piece of paper.." Can you get these for me when you get done."

Tommy glanced over the list and nodded his head.." I sure can, I will see you guys later." Tommy informed as he started to head out but stopped in the doorway.." Hey David can you tell you girlfriend I would love to see her before I go back home."

" Of course I will."

Tommy nodded then left out of the house and headed to his truck

Kim was looking out the living room window with a small smile on her face, the twins went down quickly after their little laughing round.." It's so peaceful out here." Kim commented to herself as she glanced around the yard when her eyes set upon the truck. Kim swallowed tightly.." Tommy." Kim whispered as she placed her hand up against the window

_Ring, Ring_

Kim stood hurried over to the phone and picked up the receiver and bringing it to her ear.." Hello."

" Hey Kim it's me."

" Good Afternoon David, what's up."

" I'm about to head into and I need a ride so can you do the honors."

" Of course I can, how was Tommy this morning."

" He slept the whole night and he didn't wake up until a little bit after noon when I went into the room with food."

Kim sighed softly.." I hope he gets better soon, I saw him heading out not that long ago."

" Yeah he's gonna visit his parents for a while."

Kim nodded her head as she went around the room gathering their stoller.." Hmm..well at least he's out an about."

" Yeah, so I'm gonna head down okay."

" Alright David, see ya in a few." Kim said as David commented back before they both ended their calls. Kim placed the stoller near the door then she went towards the Kitchen getting a few jars of baby food which she sat on the counter followed by two juice bottles and two water bottles and the canister of powder formula. Kim left out of the Kitchen and went into the bedroom where the twins was still sleeping inside the playpen, Kim smiled as she went over to the dresser where their pampers was sitting along with their wipes.." I'm gonna get the hang of this." Kim muttered as she quickly moved around room with the items she will need to use and placed them inside the diaper bag and zippened it up before leaving the room again heading right back into the Kitchen where she placed the bottles, baby food and formula in the side pockets.." Done."

_Knock, Knock_

Kim carried the bag out of the kitchen and sat it on the coffee table then she peaked out the peephole before unlocking the door and opening it.." Hey David."

" Hey Kim..it's quiet."

" They are napping." Kim revealed as she headed towards the bedroom

David nodded his head as he followed behind her

Kim folded the blanket up and sat it on the rim of the playpen then she leaned over and picked up Demetrius while David picked up Desiree and the two headed back to the living room and the two of them carefully placed the sleeping babies inside their carseats and buckled them David looked around and noticed everything was by the door.." Is that everything you are taking."

" Yes it its."

" Okay..I'll be right back." David stated as he went over to the stroller and picked it up along with the diaper bag and snatching up his keys from the mantle of the fire place and headed back outside to his truck

Kim mentally went over the list inside her head and after she was done she set the handles up and over the carriers then she swung her pocket book over her head letting it rest on her shoulder

" All set Kim." David informs as he came back inside

" Can you get Desiree and put her in the truck while I get Demetrius and lock up."

" Sure." David applied as he picked up the carseat and headed back outside

Kim picked up Dem's carseat and walked over to the alarm system and set it then she stepped onto the porch and closed the door behind her then locked up the cottage and after that was done she made her way over to truck

David watched Kim secure the carseat as well as double checked Desiree's

" You are so prepared David." Kim pointed as she closed the back passenger door and opened the front passenger door and climbed into the seat and buckled her seatbelt

" Thank you Mama bear."

Kim laughed softly as David started the car, backed it up a few before turning the wheel and driving down the pathway and out off the reservation.." So what are you up to today."

" I'm spending the day with my girl."

" Aww you finally got a girlfriend."

" I been had one, I just forgot to tell you."

" I see..that's the genetic gene of the Trueheart-Oliver men."

" True but we also have the same gene when it comes to know who is our true soulmate."

Kim sighed softly as they drove through the city not bothering to respond to David's comment

David smiled to himself as he knew Kim was hit by his response..' Kim you have no idea what he's all about now, but eventually you will soon'

_**Angel Grove Police Department**_

Zack was sitting at his desk typing up what he got so far when his phone rung.." Detective Taylor."

_" Hello Detective Taylor this is Officer Chaines."_

" Hello Officer Chaines how is everything down there."

_" It's good..I have some good news and bad news, I wanted to call you before I call Dina."_

Zack braced himself for what he was about to hear.." Alright."

_" The good news is that we have made two arrests, and I will be sending you a fax as well as an email."_

" Out of the two arrests have either of them talked."

_Officer Chaines shook his head " So far the male and female are not talking."_

Zack pinched the bridge of his nose.." How did you get them."

_" The girl was snooping around the apartment building while an undercover cop was watching and when she left he followed her which led us to the guy and they both were arrested and charged."_

" What are their names."

_" Elinado Reynolds and Ashlee Thompson.." _

" What is the bad news."

_" I have a male sitting in my custody for his own good along with his girlfriend."_

" And who is that."

_" His name is Jason Scott and fiancee's Emily Williams."_

" Shit..keep him there."

_" I will it's a good thing Miss Hart gave me a photo with names otherwise I wouldn't want to tell her anymore harmful news unless necessary."_

" Good thinking on her part..does he still have his phone on him."

_" Yes he does."_

" Keep them both there, I'm surprised Kim told him." Zack insisted..' I'm gonna get him'

_" I don't think Kim was the one who told him,"_

" Well I'm gonna find out and see what I can find and try to keep anymore of them from doing something like this."

_" That would be good, so I am gonna fax you the paperwork as well email what I got then I will call Dina."_

" Thanks, and I hope to run into her today."

_" Okay..take care."_

" I will and you do the same and thanks for calling."

_" Your Welcome." and with that Officer Chaines ended the call on his end_

Zack placed the phone down.." Jase what the hell where you thinking." Zack wondered as he got up from his desk and headed over to the window looking out of it

_Brrinng..brriiinnng_

Zack went over to the fax machine and waited until the papers was done before he gathered them up and went back to his desk and sat down going over the documents.." Two down and the mastermind behind this murder will soon follow."

_Buzzz..Buzzz_

Zack lifted his phone up and opened the new text message

_**I'm gonna be in the park if you wanna have lunch I have Nikki for the day**_

Zack typed in his response then he set his phone done and went back to work

_**Grove Park **_

Angela read Zack's response and smiled.." Auntie Angie duckies look." Nikki said as she tugged on Angela's pants

" Do you want to feed them Nikki."

" They bite bite Auntie."

Angela picked up Nikki.." I'm gonna give you a piece of bread and you throw it okay."

" Okay."

Angela opened the bag and pulled out piece of bread and handed it to Nikki who threw it then watched as the duck closest to it eat it before the other ducks came over pecking at the ground

Dina smiled as she pushed the stroller along the pathway

" OOOOhhhh auntie look at the pretty babies."

Angela looked where Nikki was pointing.." Do you wanna go say hello."

Nikki nodded her head

Angela gathered what she had brought then she got off the bench lifting Nikki up onto her hip and started heading towards the babies.." Excuse me."

Dina stopped the stroller and froze

**_That is all for this chapter..plz drop a review and let me know what you think_**

**_Vodams_**


	14. The Walls are about to cave in

_**Author's Note: I have a really big smile on my face and it's from all of my reviewers who made this story of mine reach the 100 review mark..THANKS ALOT**_

_**AN: Here is the next chapter!**_

Dina stopped the stroller and froze but only for a second and got her bearings together.." Good Afternoon."

Angela smiled at Dina.." You have two beautiful children."

" Thank you."

" Pretty Babies."

" Aww your got cutie as well."

" This is my neice Nikki, say hi Nikki."

" Hello ma'am."

Dina looked around the park seeing that alot of people was out enjoying the weather.." Nice to meet you Nikki."

_Quack Quack_

" Auntie Angie the ducks are back."

" Do you wanna finish feeding them."

Nikki nodded her head and took hold of her aunt's hand

Dina pushed the stroller over to the bench and sat down..'At least Angela doesn't recognize me'

" She is into doing alot of things." Angela injected as she sat down to watch her niece

" And I bet that these two will be in anything and everything when they get older." Dina added

" How old are they."

" They are about to be six months soon."

" And they are so precious, my little one is my miracle."

Dina smiled.." Congratulations."

" Thank you, its me and my husband's first child we plan on getting all of our friends together soon to announce our news."

" That will be such an enjoyous occasion."

Angela sighed softly.." Somewhat."

" What do you mean by that."

" Well Recently my husband told me some news about a mutual friend of ours and I would really want to see her again after finding out what she just went through, and I know it must be hard on her to think that she might be all alone in this situation but she's not, that is if only I could get in touch with her and inform her of that."

" What happened to your friend."

" Something so horrible and unbelievable that no one should ever go through especially not a parent." Angela said as she gently placed her hand on her stomach

" Your right, no parent should ever experience what your friend went through."

Before Angela could respond she heard her name being called

" Angie."

Nikki stopped feeding the ducks once she heard her uncle's voice.." Uncle Zack." Angela screamed as she took off towards him

Dina kept her head turned and smiled slightly just waiting to see what Zack will do once he realizes just who his wife was talking to

Angela got up and walked the few yards and greeted her husband.." How was your day so far."

" Good..and how about yours."

" Doing just fine, decided to get some air, so me and Nikki came here to feed some ducks."

" The ducks ate all of the bread." Nikki injected

" Wow..they must have been really hungry."

" Yes they were Uncle Zack."

Zack smiled as he lifted his niece in the air earning his niece's joyous giggles

" Do you want to join me and Dina we were talking and getting to know each other."

Zack froze for a brief second as he brought his neice down into his embrace as he looked towards the bench and saw Dina reaching into the stroller..' This should be interesting' Zack thought as he nodded his head

Angela turned and lead the way towards the bench.." Dina."

Dina looked up and smiled as she stood up knowing that she was about to reveal herself to her friend.." Yes."

" This is my husband Officer Zack Taylor of the Angel Grove Police Department."

" Nice to meet you again Officer." Dina exclaimed as she held out her hand

Angela smiled as the two of them shook hands before her mind quickly put together what she just heard.." Wait..what.."

Dina smiled as she turned and looked at Angela

" I can't believe it, this whole time I was sitting here talking to Kim."

" Yes Dear."

" Damn."

" Ooooohhh auntie."

Angela laughed and shook her head as she stepped closer and drawed Kim in her arms.." I'm so glad that your and your godchildren are safe."

" Thanks Angela."

" Now you don't have to call me."

" Huh?"

" He told me that he was the one assigned to your case and I told him that when he hears from you again I wanted him to tell you to call me so that I could tell you what I had already told you a few minutes ago."

" Oh, well now that I know I'm still trying to keep my identity a secret at the moment only you, Zack, Aisha, Rocky, and Jason know that I'm home again and no one else is to know."

" Gotcha, so how will we be able to communicate."

" I have a cell but I'm trying to not use it much, but if you want to meet up any day I will use a pay phone to call you."

Angela nodded her head.." I totally understand."

" Don't worry you two, pretty soon everything will come to an end."

Kim's attention immediately went to Zack." What do you know."

Just before Zack could talk a cell phone rung

Kim quickly pulled out the cell phone and looked at the unavailable number.." It says unavailable."

" Give it here."

Kim handed her phone over to Zack who pressed accept and brought the phone to his ear.." Hello."

_" Officer Taylor."_

" Chaines."

_" Yes I had to use a different phone number to call you and inform you that our calls will be limited so please do my job for me and I will try to get this case closed goodbye."_

" Gotcha..good bye." Zack ended the call.." That was Chaines, and we need to talk in private so please come back to my house."

Kim needed no more instructions.." I will follow you."

Zack placed the phone on the cement and stomped on it a couple of times before sifting through it the pieces and pulled out the phone chip.." No more phone calling."

" The danger is closing in." Kim stated as she pushed the stroller away and the Taylor's went to their vehicles

Zack placed a sleeping Nikki in her seat and secured her in then he closed the door and got in his car as Angela got into the driver's seat of her car

Kim had secured both carseats before closing the door and opening the driver's door and got into the seat and quickly inserted the key into the ignition

Angela drove her car ahead slightly while Zack waited for Kim to back up out of the parking space then manuevered the car behind Angela's.." This ordeal had better be over soon." Angela mumbled as she lead the way back to her home

_**Miami, Florida**_

Officer Chaines was livid as he read the paper in his hands

_Detective_

_Just because you have two of my associates in custody doesn't mean a thing to me for they can rot in their cells for all I care, I still have a mole whole has found me the details I was looking for and it won't be long before __your little good deed will backfire on you once those babies and their godmother join those other two useless embeciles who are deceased..ta ta_

Officer Chaines grumbled and grunted as he realized that somehow, someway the mastermind had one upped him and was closing in on Kim.." I have to find a way to get out of Florida and safely to California in order to keep them unharmed." Officer Chaines muttered as he quickly folded up the letter and packed in the folder then he got up and went over to his wall safe...

_**Angel Grove, California**_

_**Taylor's Residence**_

Kim sat in the seat as she gathered herself together all the while allowing her mind to accept the piece of information that Zack has just told her

" Why would Jason go down there in the first place."

" Ang I don't know what he was thinking and he dragged Emily down there to."

" So he and Emily are still in the jail." Kim asked even though she was already informed

" Yes Kim, Chaines is gonna keep him and Emily there for their own protection." Zack informed as he reached across the table and placed his hand over hers

" Zack I'm really getting nervous now, I was supposed to keep this between myself and the officers, and now that only a few of you know it can still cause alot of pain if something where to happen to any of you."

" Kim we will be careful from now on, until the mastermind is caught try to keep a low profile as much as possible."

" Oh believe me I will, I better get back."

Angela got up from the table and brought Kim into her arms.." Do you still have that little watch."

Kim leaned back and looked at her before looking at Zack who nodded his head.." Yes I still got it."

" Well before Billy left he did inform all of us that he did some premodification on them and it's alot easier to use when its used."

" How so."

" He just said to tap it once instead of holding down the button."

" Awesome."

" Yes it is, so I already took Zack's so please feel free to use it at anytime."

" I will." Kim implied as she went over and hugged Zack then the two of them went into the living room where Kim and Zack picked up a baby and carefully placed them into their carseats

Angela came into the living room carrying the bottles and she quickly put them into the diaper bag and zipped it close then she lifted the blankets up and folded them and draped it across the bag

Zack lifted the handle on the carrier he was in front of while Kim lifted and locked the other in place." I got them."

Kim turned and took the outstretched bag form Angela's grasp.." Pretty soon you will be doing this."

" I know, its still so surreal."

" You and Zack will make good parents and with all of the uncles and aunts that little baby will be so spoiled."

Angela smiled as she followed Kim and Zack to the door, then she leaned on the door frame and watched her friend and husband get the two carseats secured into the car, then she watched the two friends hug and depart

Kim got in the car and buckled her seat belt then start the car. Kim beeped the horn and then she drove off towards her safe home

" This is about to end soon and I will be glad when I can finally see whomever is behind this pays." Zack stated as he led his wife into their house and closed the door behind him

_**The Reservation**_

David was tending to some of the herbs in the side garden when he heard the sound of tires crunching against the gravel..' Uh oh."

Kim slowly brought the truck to a stop and immediately got of the car and ranned to David

" Kim what is it."

" I was just informed that the person behind Willa and Jack's murder might be closing in on my whereabouts, Jason went to Florida with his girlfriend and the officer in charge of the case arrested them."

David was about to respond when he heard another set of tires.." Kim get back in the truck."

" I'm scared."

" I know you are but Tommy is almost here."

Kim immediately felt torn but then she changed her mind before her heart could decide for her and she unlocked her arms and ranned back to the truck and got in it wasting no time starting it back up and leaving out of the yard and headed straight to the Cabin

David watched as Kim disappeared and Tommy turned into the yard.." Welcome Back Bro."

Tommy got out of his truck looking at David for a brief second before his eyes traveled towards the Cabin for a minute.." David what is going on."

" Nothing."

Tommy gathered the bags out of the backseat.." Something is going on David, the cabin hasn't been used in quite some time and now someone is living there right."

" Yes."

" Who?"

" No one you would know."

" Well once I give these bags to Sam I'm going down there to find out for myself." Tommy informed as he walked pass David and into the house

David ranned out of the yard and down to Cabin as fast as he could..

**That is the end of this chapter..Plz drop a review if you got this far**

**Vodams**


	15. Thinking Really Hard about it all

_**Here is the next chapter..enjoy**_

_**Sam's house**_

Tommy quickly made his way down the pathway leading to the cabin after he made sure his grandfather had what he asked for then he made sure he was gonna be alright and he was assured then with that thought Tommy was out the door.." Something is off and I will get to the bottom of it"

_**Inside the Cabin**_

David walked over to the window and peaked out of it.." He's coming."

" Well it's now or never."

David sighed as he turned away from the window.." I'm sure you can pull this off."

" What do you mean your sure I can pull this off." the woman said as she walked right up to David.." I know I can so, get outta here."

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

David quickly left the room

Tommy stood on the porch waiting for the door to be opened and when it was he turned to face the occupant

" May I help you."

Tommy stared at the female for a couple of minutes before he regained his voice.." Um..excuse me for intruding it's just that my grandfather normally doesn't rent this place out to anybody and I was just curious to who was taking up residence here."

" Oh okay, my name is Stacy and it's just me living here until I can get back on my feet." Stacy explained

Tommy nodded his head.." Okay, I'm sorry for intruding and sticking my nose in your business..have a good day Stacy."

" It's okay..it was nice to meet you uh.."

" Tommy Oliver." Tommy informed

" Well I hope you have a good day Tommy, good bye." Stacy implied as she stepped back and prepared to shut the door

" Good Bye Stacy." Tommy issued as he turned around and the door was shut behind him. Tommy walked down the steps and headed back towards his grandfather's house not even glancing back

David smiled as he came towards his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.." You did a wonderful job baby."

" Thank you hunny." Stacy stated as she pulled off scarf and wiped off the fake mole.." Sooo that was your brother huh?"

David nodded his head.." Yes that was him."

Alice shook her head.." How are Kim and the kids."

" They are doing well, Kim has some magic hands and the two went right back to sleep with no fuss and Kim soon followed."

" Tommy really has no idea that his love is right underneath his nose."

" No he doesn't and for now it has to stay that way."

Alice nodded her head in agreement.." I will help out as much as I can." Alice vowed

" Thanks baby."

" No problem honey now I need to go get changed."

" Okay, I will just meet you back at my grandfather's house."

" Gotcha." Alice applied as she turned and headed towards the bathroom

David left out of the house and walked up towards the homestead

Tommy was sitting on the front steps staring up at the sky.." Why does this feeling come over me whenever I feel or think about Kimberly." Tommy muttered to himself or so he thought

" What is this talk about Kimberly all of a sudden." David inquired as he stood in front of his brother

Tommy looked up at his brother sighing.." You know I haven't talked about Kim in quite some time David."

" Yes I know."

" Well if the way I am feeling right now at this precise moment it means that Kim needs me."

_' More than you know Tommy' _David thought as he smiled slightly as he posed these three words to his brother.." Kim needs you."

" Yes I can feel it David, something is off and she has been affected by whatever happened."

" Your Falcon is aiding you."

" In some ways but he is not giving me the true visual, I always thought that Ninjor was joking about how the falcon and crane act when their spirits are connected to a couple." Tommy explained as he kicked a small rock.." But he wasn't joking and as soon as me and Kim was connected to the Falcon and Crane animal spirits their little habits and feelings doubled inside me and Kim and once they bond with and you use their powers you have the unique link to them that can conceal what the other goes through and if you dont want it revealed to your significant other all you have to do is subconsciously tell your animal spirit to keep your secret which I feel that Kim has done otherwise I would have known alot more than what my animal spirit is giving me." Tommy replied

" And if you know all that Kim has went through how would you help her."

" It depends, but no matter what I would do anything I could to help her get through whatever she is going through." Tommy stated

" How long have you felt like this Tommy."

" Not long bro."

David nodded his head up and down and was just about to open his mouth when his girlfriend's voice reached his ears

" Uh hello did you miss me."

David's smile lit his face as he waved his girlfriend over to him.." Alice this is Tommy my brother, Tommy this is Alice Hampener my girlfriend."

" I finally get to meet the illusive Tommy." Alice says as she held out her hand and smiled brightly

" Hello Alice." Tommy greeted as he shook her hand

" Your surround view of your home honey get's to me everytime it's so beautiful out here."

_' Beautiful'_ Tommy thought as his mind quickly went to Kim then he looked at his brother and Alice.." Well I'm gonna go inside so that I can take care of some things and rest up a little bit."

" Are you sick Tommy."

" A little..the herbal teas my grandfather is giving me to take is really helping me." Tommy informed as he stood up and dusted his pants off

" Well I hope you feel better soon Tommy."

" Thanks Alice..talk to you later David."

" Alright Tommy."

Tommy inclined his head then he turned and walked up the few steps and entered the house and closing the door behind him

David looked down at his watch.." Alice if we don't get going your gonna be late for work."

" Well let's get going." Alice insisted as pushed her boyfriend to her car

David laughed as he and Alice got in her car and left the Reservation.." I'm gonna walk back."

" Are you sure."

" Yes I'm sure plus I want to check on something."

" Alright, just be safe."

" I will." David said as he drove the car towards Alice's job

Tommy glanced down at the cabin.." I'm still feeling a tugging sensation coming from the cabin, I will find out just what the hell is going on." and with that said Tommy let the curtain fall back into place before he went to his room and layed down

_**Kim's Cabin  
A few hours later  
**_

A groggy but well rested Kim woke up from a much needed nap.." Uuhhh." Kim yawned and stretched out her body as she blinked her eyes back into focus as she brought her body into a sitting position as she looked at the alarm clock.." A little pass four." Kim muttered as she glanced down at her godchildren.." Still sleeping, well let me get up and get some dinner prepared so that when they do wake up we can eat." Kim implied to herself as she got up from the bed and grabbed the baby monitor and left out of the room and walked into the kitchen. Kim searched the cabinets looking at the cans of vegetables and boxes of food before she decided on the kraft mac n cheese so she grabbed the box along with a can of string beans then she closed the door and set the items on the counter top. Kim went over to the fridge and before she open it she saw the post it on the door, Kim lifted the not off the door and opened it

_Dear Sweetie _

_Me and David managed to keep Tommy from entering the house any further than the front porch when he came by earlier..honestly I don't think he will back down..you know __him better than I do so just be careful and be on the lookout, I already gave David my word that I would help out in anyway possible.._

_Alice_

_ps here is my number_

Kim glanced down at the number before folding the paper and stuffed it in her pocket. Kim opened the refrigerator door

_Knock, Knock_

Kim pulled out the box of Chicken strips when she glanced at the door and smiled as she approached the door unlocking the locks and opening it.." Hey David."

" Well look who finally woke up." David applied as he came in the house

" I needed that nap David."

" I could tell."

" Alice left a note and in it she told me that Tommy came down."

" Yes he did, he didn't see me though." David said

Kim gave him a look as she started to cook the food

" I let Alice act while I hid." David informed.." Alice introduced herself as Stacy and gave him a story but I don't think it will keep him from coming down here again."

" David I'm getting tired of pretending and hiding, I really want to see him and be in his arms and telling him everything..but then the fear of something happening to him kicks in and I immediately think that I have to keep up this facade a little longer in order to keep him and all of you safe." Kim revealed

David reached over and grabbed Kim's hand.." Earlier I was talking to Tommy and he told me that he feels something is off with you and he would do anything to help you."

" His Falcon is projecting what my crane is feeling from me not all of though, just until I'm ready."

" So what do you plan on doing now."

" I'm gonna approach him as Dina but not on the reservation and see if I can fool him."

" Hmmmm."

" Shut up David." Kim said as she pushed him slightly just as Desiree and Demetrius's cries radiated out of the monitor

David stood up and went to get the babies while Kim finished cooking the food all the while letting the impending meeting between Tommy and "Dina" took over her mind

_**Stay Tuned..plz drop a review if you got this far they are very much appreciated**_

_**Vodams**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A Big shout out to my reviewers, the response to the last chapter made me so flippin happy and giddy and I didn't want to hold onto the most waited ****chapter so here it is..I think I stalled the inevitable meeting long enough...Enjoy!**

_**The Cabin  
**__**The next day**_

David was sitting in front of Demetrius feeding him his food in the highchair, since his other little love was being a little stand offish with him.." Dem I think Desiree is sensing something and she is attaching herself to Kim."

Demetrius smacked his hands on top of the table.." foo foo foo."

David laughed as he scooped some more food into the spoon and fed it to Demetrius

Kim came down hall with Desiree who had her head nestled into the side of Kim's neck. Kim came into the Kitchen

David turned his head and glanced at Kim from head to toe then back up.." Honest opinion."

" Yes."

" He will know."

Kim inhaled and exhaled as she nodded her head as the silent tears came forward

David finished feeding Demetrius and sat the plate down then he turned to face Kimberly.." Kim if you go through with this he will not leave your side."

" Even though if it's for his own good."

" He is stubborn and so the hell are you."

" Gee Thanks alot." Kim stated as she wiped away her tears

" You asked for my honest opinion."

" But David do you think I should go through with this impending meeting and possibly risk Tommy being harmed by anything or anyone."

" Kimberly." David said

" Uh oh." Kimberly muttered

" We are talking about my brother your soulmate, he lives for the danger, you both were freaking power rangers who risked your lives every day, and after that he became a race car driver just because he couldn't get rid of the adrenaline, no one knows what he will do next."

" Well I know he wouldn't want kids and baggage." Kim issued

" Kim please stop, you know him better than I do no matter how long you two have been apart I know he told you what family means to him so please enlighten me."

" He told me that family no matter what type of blood flows through their veins or skin type family is family to him."

" Then you know he won't care, he will automatically accept Desiree and Demetrius when he gets to meet them."

Kim smiled.." They are easy to love but I'm not."

" Damnit Kimberly stop putting yourself down." David demanded as he stood up and came towards Kim

" I can't help it David, I broke up with him through a letter when I allowed my fears and insecurities get the best of a scared and alone teenage girl especially when I called him a brother."

" What the hell made you write that down on paper and mail it."

" I was broken and I allowed the pressure to do that to me and I wanted to see what he would do."

" And his answer was to not show up or call you."

Kim nodded her head yes

" You two were young and not fully aware of what was not fully developed, the break between you two was needed and now it's time to reconnect with each other." David revealed

Kim allowed David's words to settle

" Kim not everyone in their life is able to keep their heart in tact, every heart needs to be broken then healed by someone worthy of your heart, both you and Tommy needs that chance to heal both of your hearts."

" I know David and I want that chance, but I don't think I deserve it or him."

" You do Kim, I know it and my grandfather knows it as well, Tommy also knows that you and him have unfinished business so he will give you a second chance."

" Only time will tell." Kim said softly

David sensed Kim's mood shifting so he approached the lighter topic.." So are you taking both of them with you today."

Desiree lifted her head from her position and shook her head no

" I guess I got my answer." David said as he leaned down and kissed Desiree's cheek

" I think it's time I get some books and dvd's to stimulate their brains and see how much they can comprehend."

David nodded his head.." Well they are well on their way."

" Yes they are, but I was wondering if you can watch Demetrius for me."

" Sure can." David agreed

" Da Da." Demetrius called out

Desiree grabbed Kim's shirt a little tighter.." She is gripping the back of my shirt really hard."

" She can feel and sense your nerves so she is vibing off of that."

Kim kissed Desiree's head.." Mama is okay Des."

Desiree lifted her head up and ungripped Kim's shirt then she brought her hands up and cupped Kim's face

David quickly took out his phone and went to the camera feature and snapped the picture.." Why don't you two go have some mother and daughter bonding while me and my little nephew bond."

" Okay." Kim said as she went over to the fridge and took out a few bottles and sat them on the counter.." I left three bottles."

" Two and a half scoops of milk..I got this Kim."

" Alright I'm going."

" Good luck Dina." David called out as Kim left the kitchen

" Bite me David."

" That job is more suitable for Tommy."

Kim's response to that jab from David was the sound of her closing the door

" That is your mama Dem."

Dem clapped his hands

David cleaned up Demetrius's face and hands.." Well bud it's just you and me."

Dem wiggled in his chair then he stopped as David unbuckled him and lifted him up and carried him into the living room

_Angel Grove Park_

Tommy was sitting on the platform of a familiar slab next to the boulder where he and Kim shared their first perfect sweet kiss of the teenage love affair.." One day I will bring Kim back to this very spot and show her what I should have done a long time ago." Tommy vowed softly

"Dina" walked down the path carrying and umbrella to shield her and Desiree from the sun.." I'm gonna find a nice place where you can enjoy the breeze Des."

Des kicked her legs into the open air and squealed happily

Tommy turned his head at the sound of the baby's scream looking at the young mother pushing the stroller

"Dina" came to a stop and walked towards the tree that had shade and a bush, so she pulled out the blanket and spread it out before she sat down and carefully removed Desiree from her carrier, and once Desiree was out she rolled to her side onto her stomach and up into a sitting up position and clapped her hands

Kim brought her hands up and covered her eyes and Des copied.." Okay Des you ready."

Desiree clapped her hands

" Peek a boo."

Desiree copied Kim's actions

" Peek a boo." Kim said with a smile

" Maaaaaa." Desiree exclaims

Tommy stood up from his spot.." One day Kim." Tommy stated with a promised as he turned and stepped off the platform and immediately felt a familiar sensation flow through him..' Brennan'

**Nearby**

Tommy's attention was immediately grabbed..' Where'

**Nearby**

Tommy's eyes started to wildly search for Kim

"Dina" layed on her back then bicycled kicked her legs then she looked over at Dem who was studying her and then she copied by kicking her legs up and down which had Kim giggling

Tommy's ears tingled as that familiar giggle reached him and his feet started moving on their own accord

Kim rolled to her stomach covering Desiree's lower part of her body then she lifted her shirt and beserked her little tummy."

Desiree squirmed and laughed

Kim did it again and she received the same results unaware that she had a spectator

" What a cute baby." Tommy stated

Kim's spine tingled and she shivered at the tone of his voice.." Thank you." Kim replied but she never turned to face him

Tommy noticed that Brennan was rejoicing so he smirked as his eyes traveled over the form of the "mysterious' lady

Kim felt the hair on her neck rise from the gaze she was on the receiving end off.." Can you please stop."

" Sorry."

Desiree watched the man who was taking the attention of her mama.." Maaa maaaa."

" Well let me correct myself, you have an adorable daughter ma'am."

' So far so good' Kim thought as she nodded her but still refused to look at him.." Thank you."

Tommy's smile lit up his face so decided to ask another question.." It's a nice day out here."

" Yes it is, that is why I came here so that I could spend the day with my daughter." Kim said as she smiled and kissed Desiree's cheek

" I could show you another spot where it would make it an even more memorable day for you and your daughter." Tommy implied

" No Thanks." Kim issued as she started to get anxious

" Very well." Tommy said as he turned slightly but stood in his spot.." Kimberly."

"Dina" turned her head and looked at him with wide eyes

" Nice hair, glasses and tattoo." Tommy said

" Please." Kim muttered softly

" If that one word is a suggestion for me to leave..that is not gonna happen."

" But I'm doing this for your own good."

Tommy sat down on the blanket.." Well frankly I'm getting tired of you making decisions for me and my own good."

" You can get hurt, possibly die."

" I'm gonna make my own decisions Kim and you don't know that."

" I don't want you to get hurt."

" You hurt me before."

" And it took me a while to see that it was for the best in the long run."

Tommy cleared his throat.." I frankly don't give a dame about that letter anymore, we were young and foolish, I burned it and now there is where the past is gonna stay, but I will be damn if I let history repeat itself."

" I come with baggage that you are not ready to handle or even deal with."

" You think so."

" Yes I do."

" Well your wrong Kimberly, I know your trying very hard to keep me away, but I can feel that you want me close by just as bad as I want you."

" Don't you dare try anything Tommy."

" Kim you have no idea how painful it is for me to not just take you in my arms and kiss you senseless among other things."

Kim looked away from the penetrating stare Tommy was giving her albeit briefly since Tommy placed his finger then he wiped away her tears.." You feel it to Tommy."

" Yes beautiful I do." and with that said Tommy sealed his lips over hers

Desiree smiled as she closed her and went to sleep

_**There is the end of this chapter..I hope that it was good..Im gonna start working on the next chapter**_

_**Vodams**_


	17. Letting Him In Part 1

_**Here is the next installment..I really loved all of the reviews you have given me, I really appreciate all of you guys..enjoy this chapter!**_

**The Park - Letting him In Part 1**

After their kissing session Kim and Tommy found themselves laying next to each with Tommy looking down at Kim.." You won't be needing these anymore." Tommy informed softly as he removed the pair of glasses away from Kim's face. Tommy's eyes roamed over her face.." You have grown even more beautiful Kim."

Kim's cheeks immediately flushed at the praise..." I can't believe you cut off your hair." Kim stated as she brought her hand up and layed it against his spiked and gelled hair.." Even though I loved the long hair back in the day, this new look your sporting really suits you."

" Thanks Beautiful, and I think you are the first one of our friends who didn't cuss me out when I showed them my new look."

" Well I didn't faint."

Tommy chuckled a little.." I think you were distracted with trying to keep up your facade and after that you and me was a little bit occupied."

Kim closed her eyes as she relished into the security and strength that Tommy has given her unknowingly.." I really missed you Tommy."

" And I have really missed you to Beautiful." Tommy assured

" How have the years treated you Tommy."

" Good, did some things here and there especially after the adrenaline subsided, went to College, and I mentored a team of rangers."

" Awesome..so you never uh dated anyone."

" Yes I dated and none of them lasted as long, what about you."

" Nothing big after I competed in the Pan Globals, college pretty much took up the rest of my teen years and early twenties as well as.." Kim paused and glanced over at her little angel who was still napping before she turned her head back and looked up at Tommy

" Go on Beautiful."

" I have sole custody of Desiree."

" She is a cutie Kim." Tommy pointed out but held in his questions allowing Kim to have her say

" I know but her twin brother is a handsome little one in his own right."

" So your a mother of two, he's with a babysitter?"

" Yes."

" Did you adopt them."

" Somewhat."

" You can tell me Kim, i'm not gonna judge you in any shape or form."

Kim glanced down breaking their eye contact.." Their parents was married young and they died young."

" Natural causes." Tommy wondered

" Nope, they were murdered."

Tommy felt Kim's mood shift and he quickly leaned down and hugged her to him.." That is terrible."

" Yes it is, I was the one who found their bodies."

" No leads on the people who did that to them."

" Yes but to an extinct..the lead investigator caught a female and male not to long ago and actually the male they arrested was close to catching me and killing me since he was right outside my door."

." How." Tommy inquired as he drawed back from their embrace

" I guess the mastermind behind Desiree's parent's untimely demise gave them my name since they want the babies dead as well."

" Well Florida is one place I don't think we will visit anytime soon."

" We." Kim asked

" You heard me Kim." Tommy stated

" Tommy."

" Kim there is no more just you by yourself alone in this ordeal anymore, it's gonna me, you, Desiree and.."

" Demetrius." Kim supplied

" The four of us are a whole now, and down the line anyone else we add to our family."

" Our Family..this is too fast."

" I'm not letting you go Kim."

" But I live here and you live wherever you live."

" Stop trying to make up excuses Kim, i'm not letting anything keep us apart anymore." Tommy affirmed as he made sure his eyes locked with Kim's making sure she realizes that he was serious

" This is too soon to be just jumping into anything."

" True, but after being aoart for this long which I blame myself for being stupid and not coming after you all those years ago is something that I had to deal with but not no more."

" Iit's not that simple Tommy as you so just eloquently put it."

" Life is not simple either Kim, we all have faults and miscues that we have to go through and learn from, I have learned and I'm gonna make sure I never repeat them when it comes down to what I want." Tommy revealed as he brought his hand up and brushed it against her cheek.." I can feel our ninja birds rejoicing and celebrating, and I'm glad that is all that I can feel coming from them."

" It's natural after being seperated for a long.."

" Time, especially away from their significant other." Tommy finished her sentence then he leaned down connected their lips

Desiree squirmed and opened eyes

Tommy turned his head and Kim followed.." Desiree."

Desiree stretched out her body before she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and crawled over to the pair then sat down in front of them

Kim and Tommy sat up from their positions

Desiree crawled over to Kim and manuevered her body onto Kim's thighs

Tommy laughed softly

" Desiree this is Tommy." Kim stated as she lifted Desiree's hands into a clap

Desiree rested against Kim's chest and the little one flashed Tommy a toothy smile

Tommy held out his hand to Deisree

Desiree looked at his hand before she reached forward and placed her hands on top of his and smiled

Tommy went to remove his hand but Desiree quickly grabbed onto his fingers with both of her hands then pulled herself up from her position

Kim held onto Desiree's waist as the little girl started to bounce up and down all the while keeping a tight grip on Tommy's hand

" How old is she."

" Seven and half months."

Tommy nodded before he quickly thought over what he had wanted to ask Kim earlier.." So do you live in your old house."

" Nope."

" Where."

" Not far."

" Somewhere secluded."

" Yeah, something like that."

" Tell me."

" You will get mad."

" No I won't."'

" Trust me you will."

Tommy sighed as he looked at Kim.." Let me decide for myself Kim..trust me."

" I do trust you Tommy, but I can't tell you where I live yet."

" Okay..how about this, you pack up your stuff and all three of you come and live with me in Reefside, my place is not in the open."

" You really want to just rush into this just like that." Kim asked as she snapped her fingers

" You really want to continue to be alone and not loved anymore." Tommy retorted

" I am loved Tommy."

" Generally, but your not loved physically and emotionally Kim."

" I broke your heart Tommy, I can't be the one to love you again after what I have done to you."

" Yes you broke my heart when we were teens, but before you did that we were always tested and we have survived all of that so we will overcome this as well, Kim after what we gave each other we will build on that and make our new relationship stronger than our previous one."

" I just don't want you to get hurt whether it be intentional or unintentional on my part."

" That won't happen if just let me love you again."

" Why are you so positive about this."

" Because i'm basing it on the positive reaction I received from you." Tommy said as his hand moved up Kim's leg.." I'm basing my proof on the way you responded to my kiss, the way your arms locked around my neck and the way your leg settled over mind, Kim your emotions that you have locked away is resurfing again and I know you want to have that again."

" I do Tommy.."

" But you are letting your fear get the better of you."

Kim nodded her head yes

" And you dated."

" Yes I did, but when they wanted a commitment I backed out of the relationships."

" Kim I'm not gonna use your fear to my advantage, I want to make it up to you so please allow yourself this chance."

" I will."

Tommy smiled as he leaned over and kissed Kim on the lips.." You won't regret letting me back into your heart."

" Even though I suggested you like a brother."

" Yeah that was a low blow, because a brother wouldn't have done the things we did to one another that's for sure."

Kim once again blushed crimson and she ducked her head

Desiree brought Tommy's finger to her mouth and gummed down on it with her little nub of a tooth

" Ouuchh."

Desiree smiled as she bounced up and down again now that she had regained his attention. Tommy lifted Desiree up in the air which earned him a high pitch squeal and giggle from the little attention seeker

Kim watched their interaction and felt nothing but happiness, but she will test Tommy with the next piece of information she plans on telling him

_**Highway Rampway**_

A sleek black Chevy Truck entered the stateline of California

" When it's time to set our plan in motion everything will be complete and I will be happy once I have eliminated them."

_**That is the end of this chapter stay tuned for part two..PLZ drop a review if your still hanging in there with me**_

_**VODAMS**_


	18. Letting Him In Pt 2

_**Wow..I'm so sorry for updating way behind schedule..plz continue to hang in there with me..I will do my best to get better**_

_**An: Don't own any rights to these characters just the brainstorming idea except for the ones that are mentioned and used**_

_**Chapter 18: Letting Him In Pt 2**_

Tommy sat back on the quilt and watched Kim quickly change a fussy Desiree's diaper and fixed her clothes before handing her back to him who quickly quieted all of the fussing

" Oh I see how it's gonna be from now on missy." Kim stated to her daughter who flashed her mother a smile and giggle in return

" She's so vibrant for her age." Tommy issued

" Desiree inherited that from both of her parents, they were both exuberant and bubbly people." Kim answered

" And Demetrius."

" A little shy at first when he is meeting new people, but once he warms up to you he will be your new best friend."

Tommy nodded his head.." Well I can't wait to meet him."

" So what else happened to you Tommy?" Kim questioned softly all the while trying to build up some courage for the bombshell she is contemplating

Tommy smiled on the inside while shrugging his shoulders on the outside knowing that Kim is avoiding something.." What do you mean Kimberly."

" Anything."

" Well I had unknowingly found my brother." Tommy revealed

" A- a brother." Kim stuttered as she mentally cursed herself for that slip up

" Yeah it was on this reservation, and I was hiking during my vision quest that I found my brother from my natural family."

" Whoa." Kim muttered softly.._Damnit_

" I was shocked at first but then I was like amused."

" I bet you would feel like that."

" His name is.."

" David." Kim inserted

" Yeah, that's his name..Kim."

Kimberly took a deep breath and lowered her eyes away from his.." I didn't know he was your brother until recently."

" What do you mean by recently.."

" I have known David for a few years and he never once told me that he was your brother until I came back here after escaping from Florida."

" And he never told me that he was friends with my ex-girlfriend."

" I don't know why he didn't, and I also met Sam when David brung him down to Florida sometime ago."

Tommy's mind quickly put together the pieces.." David is the one helping you."

" Yes."

" I see."

Kim's eyes shot up at that tone and watched in puzzlement as Tommy removed his cellphone from his pocket and flipped it open and pressing the numbers then he brought the phone to his ear

_**In the Shack**_

David picked up the phone and smirked at it seeing that his brother was calling him so he hit the accept button and brung it to his ear.." How's the reunion going between you and Kim."

_" Why."_

" Why didn't I tell you about Kim."

_" Yes"_

" Because I needed to see Kim for myself and learn all about the type of woman she was, learn how the love you two share was broken in the first place."

_" David why couldn't have told me that you was gonna do that."_

" I have my way of doing things Tommy, just like you have your way of doing things." David stated calmly.." Bottom Line is, the seperation you two went through was needed it helped the both of you grow into who you are today in order for you two to have a stronger bond then before."

_" Your at the cabin." Tommy asked just as Kim's shoulders went down_

" Yes I am."

" Well we will be seeing you soon."

_" I'll be here waiting."_

Tommy closed his phone and put it back in his pocket." Come on Kim, let's go."

" What."

" Kim the cabin your staying in belonged to our parents."

" I didn't know that."

" David also didn't tell you that he lived there for five years of his life before I came along."

" No wonder I immediately felt at peace the moment I stepped inside."

" That is nice to here, but my place on the other hand can offer you more especially the physical warmth." Tommy added

Kim smiled softly as she looked down at Desiree who was very content playing with Tommy's fingers.." Alright you win."

" Good, you made the right decision and I will guarantee you right here and right now that you won't regret it."

" Why do I feel like I won't." Kim pointed out

Tommy just smirked his all to familiar grin at her.." Because the boy you dated back in High School is long gone, but the man sitting in front of you will never let you doubt me ever again Kim."

" Well this woman will pledge to never write you off as a brother ever again and I also plan to never let you doubt me ever again." Kim stated

Tommy lifted Desiree up and bounced her up and down.." Take your time Kim, I know that you fear what the outcome may be whenever the people behind Desiree and Demetrius losing their parents end up finding out where you are, but I will make sure that no harm comes your way."

Kim glanced down and spoke softly.." But if they do end up finding me and whatever happens I don't want them caught and arrested Tommy." Kim informed as she glanced up at him looking him directly in his eyes.." I mean they want me dead and they want my godchildren dead as well so I want them to end up like Desiree and Demetrius's parents. is it fair for me to feel like that."

" No, I see it half and half Kimberly, you have done nothing wrong here and neither have Desiree and Demetrius to have your lives cut short, whatever set those motions in action resulting in their parents being murdered will come to light but until then I will do whatever I can in my power to make sure that your prepared."

" I would do whatever I can and follow all of the directions you give."

Tommy nodded his head.." Do you think they were.."

" Do I think they were what liars and drug dealers."

" Yeah." Tommy said honestly

" Well no they wasn't and not everything involving murdering young parents revolve around that my friends was against that type of lifestyle and so was I." Kim stated

" Okay Kim, but here you sit with Desiree.."

" I don't want to talk about anymore of it here."

" Very well let's head home then." Tommy suggested

Kim nodded in agreement then she held out her hands to Desiree

Desiree looked up at Tommy and smiled at him then she returned her eyes back to Kim and murmered mama and then she lifted her arms

Tommy watched Kim bring Desiree close to her chest kissing her head as she started to whimper.." It's okay Des."

" You two are stuck with me from now on Des." Tommy said and he earned a smile from the little one

Kim got up and started to pick up what she layed out and Tommy immediately helped out and the two of them headed towards the parking lot

" David's Car."

" Yes."

" I'm glad that Brennan stopped me from leaving earlier otherwise by the time I had got to my vehicle I would've noticed his truck and then I would've been shouting his name and searching this park up and down."

Kim smiled slightly knowing that would be something he would do.." Brennan is a sneaky bird."

" Maybe he is, but he has longed for his mate and he has her now just like I have mine." Tommy reaffirmed

" You are so laying it on thick huh?" Kim questioned

" Do you really want my answer to that type of question Kimberly especially not out here in the open."

Kim gulped and ducked her head quickly picking up on his underlining message.." Your more bolder now."

" Yes I am." Tommy stated as he watched Kim unlock the truck and opened the back door and went to work on securing Desiree into her carseat.." I'll be right back."

" Okay."

Tommy turned on his heel and strided over to his jeep and wasted no time getting into the driver's seat and starting the car up and heading over to where Kim was parked

Kim closed the door and then she opened the driver's seat and got in and closed the door and buckling herself in and started the car and backed out of the space and drove out of the lot with Tommy following behind her

_**At The Cabin**_

David was on the phone talking with his girlfriend informing her of what went down between his brother and his sister.." And now the two of them are on their way back here."

" Man..I just new that my acting skills was short limited." Alice implied with a laugh

" Babe your acting skills were perfect so by all means feel free to perform them on at any time."

" Your a flirt David."

" No baby. I'm just a man who loves to be entertained by his lady love."

" And your the love of my life to honey." Alice said then she made a kissing sound into the receiver.." So what do you think will happen now."

David sighed as he leaned his head against the back of the sofa.." I have a feeling that my brother won't leave her side from now on."

" I have noticed from the brief meeting that both of you have expressional eyes that conveys the truth backed up by your words, except yours are not as powerful as your brother's."

" I know Alice and that is why I knew Kim had no chance at even trying to fool Tommy as Dina."

" But she wanted to try at least."

" And she did."

" Yes she did and now she knows that she can't get away from fooling him."

" I told her before she even left the house after asking me what did I think and I told her honestly that he will see through it and she broke down and I hugged her allowing her to still get it out cause I know that she's still broken over finding her friends in the state they were in and all that continues to fall on her shoulders she needs help."

" And she is getting it whether she wants to accept it intentionally or unintentionally."

" Besides there is a line that I will not cross that is for him and him alone to cross."

Alice laughed a little bit.." Your right David..there is nothing better than a man's strength to help you through your worst especially at night."

" Okay I don't need mental ideas of what those two might end up doing sometime down the line, hell Tommy already divulged that he and Kim crossed that line and it's bad enough that I tease her about knowing that little bit of info."

" You can bet you last dollar she will get you back."

" Oh I know she will." David assured just as he heard the sound of rocks rolling against tires followed by two doors opening and slamming.." They are here."

" Keep the phone on for me I want to ease drop."

" Why."

" Cause you can sometimes never tell me truth when it comes to something that you don't want me to know."

Demetrius's soft cries cut of David's response so he set the phone down and went down the hall to check on him

Kim had unlocked the gate and let herself in followed by Tommy who was carrying Desiree's carseat and the two climbed up onto the porch

David had entered the room seeing Demetrius sitting up and holding onto his blanket.." Hey Little dude."

Demetrius looked up at him and called out to him.." Dada."

David leaned down into the playpen and picked him up

Kim just closed the door and relocked it behind and was about to call out David's name when she was cut off by David's shout

" Lil dude nooo."

Kim dropped her purse and keys and hurried down the hall and stopped at the doorway frozen in place as her eyes swept over the scene."

**There it is..I really hope you have enjoyed this chapter plz continue to hang in there with me**

**Vodams**


	19. Rebuilding and Promises

_**Here is the next installment..so sorry for the wait..enjoy!**_

**Kim's Place**

Kim was leaning against the door holding tightly onto the doorknob laughing at David

David however was not in a laughing mood.." I would appreciate it very much if you could help me out here Kim instead of laughing at me."

Kim got herself together and she went over to them and carefully removed Demetrius out of David's arms.." Okay little man let's go get you bathed." Kim whispered as she rubbed soothing circles against a whimpering Demetrius's back.." And I think you need a shower too."

" Yeah I do, I will be back as soon as I can." David informed as he turned to leave the room

" Alright." Kim replied as she pulled out a clean onesie, a diaper and dropped left them on the bed then she grabbed the baby wash and went into the bathroom to bathe her son

David entered the Living Room and stopped where he stood catching his brother sitting on the couch with Desiree.." Hey Bro."

" Hey, nice look." Tommy commented as glanced at his brother's shirt

" Ha, Ha..I will be right back." David stated as he started towards the door and he opened it just Tommy voiced his statement

" I'll be right here when you do return." Tommy stated

" I know you will." David applied as he nodded his head then he made his way out of the house

Tommy scooted off the couch carefully with Desiree still in his arms.." Well little lady let's go see what your Mama is up to."

" Mama." Desiree answered

Tommy walked down the hallway and stepped inside the room and he glanced around the room taking in all of the changes that has taken place

Kim came out of the bathroom with a happy and clean baby who was.." Hey."

" Hey." Tommy replied softly as he watched Kim in action, looking at her quickly put a diaper underneath Demetrius, smear some diaper rash cream on his bottom and dress him in a blue onesie.." Well hello Demetrius."

" Wave to Tommy little one." Kim said softly as she picked him up and tuck him on her hipbone and then she took his little hand and moved it up and down in a motion of greeting

Demetrius looked at Tommy briefly before he shyly buried his head in Kim's shoulder

" Come on let's go back into the Living Room." Kim suggested

Tommy nodded his head in agreement, Kim walked around him and lead the way out of the room and back into the living room

Kim went over to the mat and sat down on the edge of it placing Demetrius in her lap and Tommy followed suit with Desiree, whom had a hold on his hand and tried to bring it to her mouth like she did earlier, but Tommy made sure she didn't get the chance to repeat her attack

Demetrius watched them from Kim's lap, he looked up at Kim then he inched off her lap and crawled over to Tommy where he pulled himself up using Tommy as a prop

" Told you." Kim interjected

" Dada." Demetrius called out

Tommy arched his eyebrow slightly but then relaxed

" I'm gonna find a way to get them to call me something besides mama when they are older."

" Kim you can't do that to them, I understand what you are going through, their biological parents are not here to raise them physically but you are doing what they asked of you and these babies are just going with the flow until they get old enough to understand how tough it is out there." Tommy stated as he locked eyes with Kimberly.." You are doing a perfect job from what I have seen so far and they love you just like you love them."

" I do love them Tommy, and your right their parents trusts me enough to raise them like they would have."

" You are a natural with kids Kim, I've seen it before."

Kim smiled as she glanced down at the twins.." I can say the same for you, look down."

Tommy glanced down and smiled at what he is seeing.." Wow."

Both of the twins were sleeping Desiree was leaning against his chest and Demetrius was curled up against his twin

" Let's lay them in the playpen so we can finish out talk." Kim instructed as she leaned up onto her knees and carefully swooped up Demetrius into her arms then she got up all the way and headed towards the playpen where she gently place him on his side and Tommy followed behind her doing the same with Desiree

Kim headed into the kitchen.." Do you want something to drink."

" Water please."

Kim grabbed two glasses out of cupboard and set them on the counter then she opened the freezer door and reached her hand inside the bucket and grabbed two handful of cubes in both hands and then she released the cubes into the two glasses

Tommy watched from the entrance way then he walked towards her after she filled the glasses with water

" Here you go." Kim said as turned around to hand Tommy his glass but she came in contact with a wall of solid muscle.." H-Here."

Tommy took the glass from Kim and drunk some of the water and then he reached behind her and he placed the glass on the counter.." Let's start talking."

" Okay." Kim mumbled quietly as she took a few sips of her water and then she placed the glass on the counter

Tommy lifted Kim up onto the counter and hugged her and started to rub his hands up and down Kim's back

_' He's offer me his strength and it's comforting to me cause I know that I'm gonna need'_ Kim thought to herself as she took a deep breath in and then exhaled it as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck and locked her arms around his waist.." Des and Dem's parents where not bad people Tommy, their parents disowned them for not following in their footsteps..Des an Dem's parents fell in love with each other and they were so happy." Kim informed softly

Tommy didn't open his mouth to respond

" They decided to not live off of their parent's wealth no more, so they moved out and got their own jobs and their own place." Kim said as she wiped away a stray tear off her cheek.." They were in my life for a total of five years, but I panicked and told the officer that I knew them only two years."

" You where in shock Kim, you just found your friends bodies lying on the floor not breathing."

" Yeah your right Tommy, I just never fathomed that I would return home after a long day at work planning on spending the night with my friends and my godchildren." Kim explained to him then she gripped the side of his shirt.." Only to discover that they have been shot and killed and their children left unharmed, and they left them to me to raise them, I have been there through their up and downs..it wasn't easy for them Tommy, they went through a couple of miscarriages before Des and Dem came along and the moment Willa told me I was so excited and happy for them cause I knew how much they wanted to have a family and now they would have one, Willa told me that I was automatically the godmother of their miracle child and then I suggested that she write a note and stick it on her stomach and let her husband Jack find out that way and that is what she did when he came home that evening I was a witness to see how much love they had for each other and how much love I had for them knowing that finally they would get to go through the joys of preparing for parenthood and all that come with being involved in the pregnancy, I was there with them the whole time and when we went in for the sonogram to find out if they would be having a boy or girl I think the whole entire office that day had to get the ringing out of their ears from all of the screaming we did."

Tommy simply nodded his head

" And now, those two little innocent babies won't know their parents, they won't get to play and learn from them, they won't be able to call them mama or dada nor will they be able to come home from school calling for them to come see what they made at school."

" Not with them, but with you." Tommy applied

" I know Tommy, but those babies didn't deserve to lose their parents the way they did."

Tommy removed her head from it resting place.." My offer to still stands." Tommy reported.." And if you don't take me up on that off I will move down here."

" Both offers are attempting Tommy, I don't want to uproot them anymore and they already bonded to you."

" Then that settles it, I will go home and pack some clothes and come back here to stay with you and the twins."

Kim rubbed his chest through his shirt.." Would you mind three tag a longs."

" Not at all." Tommy stated

" Good..since eventually it might be a place me and my godchildren may end up living at."

" I wouldn't mind showing you guys around our house."

" Our House, I am beginning to like the sound of that."

" Me to Kim, but there is something else that sounds even better than that." Tommy exclaimed softly

Kim looked up into Tommy's eyes with confusion shown in hers.." What do you mean by that."

Tommy physically answered her by lifting up her left hand pressing down on her ring finger and he looked directly into her watering eyes.." Somewhere down the line I plan on placing an engagement ring on your finger then a wedding band will follow making you my wife in the presence of our friends and family."

" I would be so honored and grateful to be able to hold your heart again Tommy."

" Oh Kim, you still had my heart even when I read that letter." Tommy applied.." I talked with my mother back then when it happened and she told me that some girls who are all alone and on their own have to find themselves and separate who they was into the person they are forced to become in a new place..she made me see it from that perspective and not a male's one."

" But I still screwed up though."

" The same can be said about me..but let's keep that in the past where it belongs."

" Yes sir."

" I am not an old man, and one day I will prove it to you."

Kim blushed a deep shade of red.." Well I can't wait to see you prove it."

Tommy tilted Kim's head upwards and he leaned his down a little and connected their lips

David softly came into the Kitchen not surprised at all that they didn't hear him arrive

_" It's quiet David."_

" There is only one way for them both to be quiet babe."

_" Ahh, I see what you mean"_

" Thanks for interrupting bro."

" No problem bro, so what's gonna happen now."

" I'm gonna go back home." Tommy stated as he helped Kim off the counter and he grabbed their two glasses of water and went to the table and sat them down on the table

Kim fixed David a glass of water and sat it in front of him then she sat down in the chair

" Thanks Kim..but Tommy.."

" I'm going just to get some more clothes, because I'm staying down here with Kim and the twins."

David sighed.." So are you mad at me."

Kim and Tommy looked at each other then they looked at David and replied.." No."

" Are you sure."

" We're sure David, you were just looking out for the ones you care about." Kim stated

" You were just biding your time waiting for the pieces to fall into place." Tommy added

David nodded his head.." I just wanted you two to get back together."

" I think our ninjetti spirits might have want that to more than you bro."

" I'm not even going there."

" Wow, talk about role reversal." Kim interjected

" What." David and Tommy wondered

" Tommy is more outspoken and your not."

" Uh actually Kim, I do have an outspoken demeanor I just save that for Alice."

" La la la la..I don't want to hear anymore." Tommy mumbled

" Now you see it feels." David exclaimed as they laughed..." So how long did it take for your cover to be blown."

" Brennan stopped me from the leaving platform with his whining and loud screeching and Desiree's laugh caught my attention and drawed me over to them, Kimberly wasn't facing me when I arrived, but Brennan was very happy and calm all of a sudden which meant that his mate was close by and that made me realize that the Crane was in front of me just in disguised, so I played along for awhile." Tommy summed it up

" And from there it was alot of talking and reconnecting." Kim concluded

David smirked at them.." Connecting huh?"

Tommy returned his smirk with chesire grin

Kim flipped him off

" So unlady like Kim."

Kim smiled and shrugged her shoulders

" So before I left ot go get clean up I noticed that Desiree looked quite cozy where she was laying bro, how did she first take to you Tommy."

" At first she was shy and then a few minutes later she attached herself to me and when I met Demetrius he was same albeit briefly."

" It doesn't take long for the to get the hang of things especially with your emotions."

" They are already quite intellectual huh?"

" Yeah they are that is why I'm gonna get some of those baby developmental and educational dvd's for them." Kim informed

" Well the words mama and dada are their favorite ones to use, I think Dem was trying to say Dav Dav."

Kim laughed at that for a couple of seconds but not for long

" What's wrong beautiful."

Kim folded her hands together and placed them on the table.." I knew coming back home would open up alot of memories both the good ones and the bad ones, I just thought that I could slip back in Angel Grove in my disguise and not be recognized that fast, I mean I was able to fool Zack and Jason."

" But not Tommy."

" Ninjetti spirits are very helpful and sneaky."

" I have to agree." David applied

" Jason went down there with his girlfriend and the officer in charge of the case recognized him and had him arrested." Kim revealed

" What in the world." Tommy muttered

" Yeah, I know."

" So besides me, who else knows that you are in Angel Grove." Tommy wondered

" Just Rocky, Aisha, Zack and Jason..Aisha knows because she was in Florida that night, Tanya had no clue it was me in the market the other day, and Angela was in the park with her niece that day and she let out feelings and fears on me not knowing that I was sitting right next to her the whole time until Zack came to the park and I revealed myself to her she hugged me and from there we went back to their place and talked some more."

" Yesterday when I came down here someone named Stacy sold me some story about living here."

" That was Alice in action." David revealed

" Ah, well there will be no role playing unless we're out and about." Tommy implied

" I have no problem with that." Kim agreed

_" And neither do I."_

Tommy and Kim glanced down at the cell phone that was laying on the table

_' Oh stop gawking at the phone you two crazy love birds."_

" You heard the lady."

_" Honey I will talk to you later, love you."_

" Alright baby, love you to." David assured as his girlfriend then he ended the call and he immediately got a dish towel to the face.." Kim."

" She was listening in on our conversation the whole time."

" Yes she was."

" What for."

" I told her about you two and she is a hopeless romantic person who wanted to hear for herself how a love like the both of yours could survive what you guys went through, I just hope you didn't give her any ideas."

" We could be mad at you for doing this." Tommy pointed out

" But we're not, besides we didn't give her any ideas."

" I don't believe that for a second." David exclaimed as he shook his head

" Don't worry David, what is the worst Alice can do."

Before David could answer that his phone started buzzing, David picked it up and answered after checking the caller ID.." Hey Zack."

_" Hi David, where is Kim."_

David looked at Kim.." She's right here in front of me man, what's up."

_" Everything, inform her that I will be there soon."_

David mouthed to Kim that Zack is on his way over.." Okay see you soon man."

_" Alright bro."_

Tommy snapped his fingers in front of Kim's face.." Beautiful."

" I'm starting to get scared Tommy."

" Just lean on me Kim, I got you." Tommy insisted as he brought Kim's head into his chest

Kim nodded her head as she tried to keep her breathing at regular pace

David and Tommy made a silent agreement that only they would understand

**_There it is, this chapter is finally done..plz stay tuned_**

**_Vodams_**


End file.
